Twilight Saga: My Best Friend One Shots
by BrookeWorm3
Summary: She's growing up fast, but they don't want her to grow up too fast. Follow Sky through the years from childhood to adulthood. From her preteen years to her adulthood, follow the youngest Swan in her adventures and her relationship with Sam Uley. Brooke Michelle presents Twilight: My Best Friend One Shots.
1. Let's All go to the Movies: Wall-E

Author's Notes: Heya guys and welcome to the one shots, so this is what y'all have been curious about since I have announced it and I'm pretty excited about it, but these will be few and far between because if y'all know collection of one shots takes time to write and such. So, here ya go! I hope y'all enjoy!

Also, I forgot to mention it has been one year since I posted Twilight Saga: My Best Friend! Oh my god I'm idiot for not realizing it now. But, I guess with a lot of stuff on my mind and writing my new story I got distracted, but here it is! Happy one year to Twilight Saga: My Best Friend!

Megan Charpentier-Sky Swan

**I don't do own Twilight; all rights go to Stephanie Meyers. The cover art belongs to Brookie Twiling. I only own Sky River Swan. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Twilight Saga: My Best Friend One Shots**

**Let's All go to the Movies: Wall-E**

_Clearwater-Swan Household, La Push, Washington_

_May 31, 2008_

_Sky, age 12_

Sky was in the living room with the TV on as background noise while she was doing a new drawing. It was summer time in La Push and the sun was out, so no rouge spotted.

The TV was on the Disney channel which was showing a rerun of Hannah Montana it went off the air to show Disney was promoting _So Hot Summer_ with their famous Disney Stars. But, the next advertisement caught Sky's eyes.

It was a small teaser trailer for their new movie Wall-E.

Sky gasped as she sat in front of the TV to watch Eve and Wall-E dance with a fire extinguisher. "In Theaters June 2008." The movie voice said. Sky stood tall and squealed like a little school girl, well I mean. She was excited that a movie like this was coming out so soon, it was gonna change Disney in many ways than one.

After she calmed down, Sky smiled from ear to ear. "Oh, wow, it looks so cool." She muttered.

"What looks so cool, kiddo?" Sam asked.

Sky jumped in the air and said, "Oh, um, Pixar is advertising for their new movie _Wall-E_."

Sam furrowed his brows and walked towards his small imprint. He sat on the couch and watched as the ad went off the air. "It does look good." He commented.

"It said sometime in June that it'll come out." Sky replied. She sat next to her wolf and leaned against his clothed torso. "I think it'll be good,"

Sam smiled and rubbed her shoulders. "Are you dropping hints, doll?" He asked.

Sky looked to her wolf and smiled from ear to ear. "Um, I guess." She shrugged her shoulders. "It could be a movie date night. Well, I overheard Leah and Aidan say that there weren't any good movies out for the summer, so this would be perfect." She said.

Sam nodded. "That's true. Once they say the release date then we can make plans for the night." He replied.

"Yes!" She cheered. Sam chuckled and pulled his little imprint into his arms. He was happy to see her happy, so if this makes up for it then so be it.

_June 28, 2008_

It was finally time for the movie date night!

Sky has been gearing up for this night for awhile now. She had told Rosalie and Emmett about, crossing her fingers that Alice didn't hear on their conversation-which was laughable.

Charlie and Sue decided to stay in and have their own date night with dimly lited room and roses. Leah had told Sam that they would meet up with them later because Aidan had a small treat for his she-wolf.

Sky didn't wanna be there for that, so walking around Port Angles it was.

Sky stopped and was transfixed on a book store that was calling her name. Sam guided the preteen into the store and was greeted by a very bubbly female red head store clerk. "Well come to Middle Earth Books, how can I help you?" She asked.

Sam stood behind Sky and said, "Just looking around. Thanks though."

The red head nodded. "Well, if you need anything just holler." She said.

Sam nodded and watched as Sky walked around the books trying to find something new to read, but what made him couch up a growl was that he smelt Alice and Jasper in the store. He thought he made it clear that Carlisle promised him that they would leave Sky alone.

When they got around a corner Sam saw that Alice was subtly trying to hide herself behind a huge book about beauty but that wasn't working out to well. Sam rolled his eyes and helped Sky get a book down from the highest shelf in the teen fiction section.

"_The Hunger Games_?" Sky asked. She looked to Sam with a questionable look. "Should I even read the summary?"

"I wouldn't, kiddo." He replied. "Seth read it and lets just say you wouldn't like it."

Sky nodded. "Got it." She put the book back and smiled when she saw another book that caught her eyes. "Alright, _Fear Street_ books." She cheered and picked up the _Cataluña Chronicles_. "This looks interesting," She read the back of the books and gasped. "Oh, wow. These are about a haunted car."

"Kinda like _Christine_, right?" He asked.

Sky nodded. "Mmhmm. Yeah. But not as bloody, or at least I hope so. Annie says they're really good from what I remember her saying anyway." She replied. She picked up all three books and tucked them into her arms. Sam chuckled as he watched Sky look at a couple of more books until she found the ones she wanted.

Sam had picked up a few books but one of them was a cookbook for Sue just for funnies. He had picked up two other books that interested him, he was about o pay for Sky's books when she said, "I wanna buy them, Sammy."

Sky pull her books back towards her and got twenty dollars out of her coin purse and waited until the red head clerk was done with his stuff. Once he was done Sky was jumping on her feet with excitement, she gave the lady her money and she got her change back and putting her books in Sam's tot page.

As they were leaving Sky saw a glimpse of Alice's yellow sports car. She groaned and looked to her wolf. "They are here." She said. Sam nodded and flicked his nose to the side, meaning yes that they were in the store. Sky shivered and shook her head. "C'mon, let's go to the movies or we're gonna miss the trailers." She said.

Sam agreed and drove away, he noticed that Alice rushed outside and stomping on the ground like some five-year-old. The Alpha smirked and looked over to his imprint as she read the first book _The Evil Moon _and it had captured her imagination.

When they finally arrived, Sky bookmarked her book and waited in line with Sam to get tickets for her new favorite movie.

"So, who do you see yourself more, Eve or Wall-E?" She asked.

Sam looked to his imprint that now was to his shoulder and shrugged. "I dunno, kiddo. Maybe Eve more then anyone else. You?" He asked.

She smiled and said, "Wall-E." Sky wrapped her arm around his waist. She was excited to see this movie, it has been on her mind since the Disney has been advertising it since May! So, she was happy about this date night with her best friend.

"Leech." He muttered.

Sky looked to Sam with a questionable look. "They're here, aren't they?" She asked. Sam nodded and gripped Sky's hand after she felt how tense he was, she hated that the Cullens were still around and were hoping that they would leave with her sister and her weird family but nope. Sky just hoped that they stayed away from her and the wolves.

Sky looked back to find Alice and Jasper just two people behind them, she hated that they were here. The soon to be teen was safe with her wolf, so why was Alice and Jasper here?

"Next please." The movie clerk called out.

Sam and Sky stepped forwards. "Two for Wall-E please." Sky said. Sam smiled and paid the $14. "Thank you!" She said. The clerk smiled at them and told them to have a nice night.

Once they were inside Sam had gotten a large popcorn, two medium Cokes and one king size Reese's cups. When they settled down Sky got comfy and shared her popcorn with Sam.

"Are they coming in here?" She asked.

Sam looked to his imprint and sighed. "Didn't seem like it. _A Woman in Berlin_ is also out so I have a feeling they're seeing that and not a kiddy movie." He said.

"Ah, ok. Good. I don't want my movie night ruined by a pixie and her lover." Sky said. Sam chuckled and pulled Sky closer to his person, he was happy that she declared that she didn't wanna see the Cullens no more aside from Rosalie and Emmett who were ok with him.

If was half way through the movie when Sam said he had to go to the bathroom, Sky said she would be ok until he got back.

When Sam finally got done with his business and washed his hands, he was trying to ignore the scent of sweet bleach and musk. The Alpha looked up the mirror to find Jasper beside him.

"Hello Sam," He said.

The Alpha nodded sternly and tried his hands. "Leech." He muttered.

Jasper sighed and looked to the wolf. "Look, I know you hate us, and you know we will try to stay as far away from Sky as we can-"

Sam turned to Jasper and hissed at him. "I want your wife to stay away from my imprint."

"I understand that, Sam-"

Sam gripped Jasper's collar and pushed him against a wall. "No, you don't," He said. "You don't know what I want for my imprint and it's for you dead fuckers to leave Forks and never come back."

Jasper nodded. "I understand." He said.

"Good." Sam said. He pushed Jasper away and fixed his collar. "This is your last warning, leave or else." He eyed the vampire one more time and walked out of the restroom. When he walked back into the theater and watched his imprint watch the movie, he noticed that Sky has grown up in the last two years. She went from a kid to a preteen and he was in for a ride when she gets older.

It after the movie when Sky and Sam walked out of the theater. Sky had tear stain cheeks, but it wasn't bad, they were happy tears. Wall-E got his happy ending with Eve so that's all that mattered.

As Sam was helping a very tired Sky into his truck he smelt a sweet sickly smell behind him. He turned around and saw Alice standing there.

"Had fun?" She asked.

Alice had a small vision just a few weeks prior about Sky getting excited about some kiddy movie about two robots in love. She was hoping that Sky wanted to see a more mature and that was what she and that didn't happen, which was very saddening to her.

Sky's eyes moved to Sam who looked very angry and back to Alice. "Um, good I guess. Wall-E was really cute, and Eve was gorgeous. So, it was pretty cool." She replied.

"Well I guess you didn't want to see _A Woman in Berlin_?" She asked.

Sky shook her head. "Um, isn't that rated R?"

"You are getting older, Sky, you have to start seeing more mature things." Alice declared.

"Says the vampire who started a newborn war." Sam said. He slammed the passenger door and marched around to the driver side.

"But, Sky needs to learn about the world once she gets older and now how dangerous it is." Alice said. She was hoping that fate was on her side, but she stopped when Sam growled at her, showing her his glowing eyes and extended incisors. She backed away in fright.

He hissed at her and said, "Sky can watch what she wants when she's older, she's too young for that type of movie. Leave us alone, or how about this; leave Forks." Sam got back in his truck and made a U turn back to La Push.

"Well, Sky needs to learn about the world and it's tragedies, you mutt!" She exclaimed at Sam's truck. She couldn't believe that Sam said no to Sky learning about the world, she was hoping that Sky was ready to be mature. If Alice had it, her way Sky would be having an all nighter with mature content.

On the road to La Push the truck lulled Sky to sleep, she leaned against Sam and his warmth. She couldn't believe that Alice wanted Sky to see such a sad movie. She had read in the newspapers that The Woman in Berlin was sad and not made for children under 15.

Sky took Sam's hand and rubbed her thumb over his knuckles. "I hope they leave us alone." She muttered.

Sam sighed and kissed her temple. "Me too, kiddo. Me too." He muttered.

Once they arrived back to the Clearwater-Swan household Sam guided in a sleepy Sky upstairs. With his super hearing Sam was heard Sue and Charlie to do extra actives and he didn't want Sky to hear her dad and Sue go at it like monkeys.

After Sky showered and did her nightly routine she was tucked in by Sam. She smiled at her wolf and held his warm hand. "I had a fun night tonight, Sammy." She whispered.

Sam smiled and nodded. "I did too, aside from running into the leeches, I had fun." He said. Sky nodded and pulled the covers closer to her chin. "Cold?" He asked. she nodded and pulled Ghost to her chest. Sam stood tall and closed her window that was randomly opened, he made sure that it was locked tightly before going back to his imprint and laying a kiss on her forehead. "I love you, kiddo." He muttered.

"I love you too, my wolf." She muttered sleeply.

Sam smiled and said goodnight to his imprint. He looked back at her one last time and saw that she was sleep, he was hoping that in the future Sky had more time to be a child and not so much as an adult. Sam wants to her live and be a kid and he was going to do that come hell or high water.

Not feeling a bit sleepy, he made it outside to phase into his wolf and catch up on patrols.

_"Whoever is on patrol leave now," _He said to his pack. _"I'll take it from here." _

_"Got it, boss." _Paul thought back to him.

Sam rolled his eyes and went off to patrol with Leah by his side. He was glad that hid pack were finally on his side and not being kids as they once were, they were protecting their own. Their families, imprints and La Push. No leech was going to come take their loved ones, even if that meant killing a Cullen or two.

* * *

Author's Notes: So, I hope y'all enjoyed the collections of one shots from when Sky is 12 to when she is all grown, now I dunno how many there will be just like I didn't know how long Twilight Saga was gonna be, so just whenever they are through they are through. But, they will probably be spurts out and not on a set weekday or weekend, so they'll randomly pop up for your viewing pleasures. I hope y'all enjoyed and I will see y'all a next time. Bye, bye!

P.S. does anyone remember _Feat Street by RL Stein_, I do! I loved those books and I want all of them, so am working my goal to get them all or whatever ones that are out there. Tell me what your favorite Fear Street books are in the comments. Mine? I have a lot them so I can't decide, so don't twist my arm.


	2. It's My Party and I'll Cry If I Want To

Author's Notes: Halo friends and welcome to another update, so todays update is Sky's 13th birthday. Get excited my friends because it'll be a ride, and sorry for what's to come…y'all can kill the Cullens (cough, cough Alice) later.

Btw, Sky's birthday is October 15, but y'all know when you have your birthday on a week day you can't really do anything, so I decided to have her birthday on a weekend and that she'll have her small birthday with the pack, her wolf and family.

Also, I hope that the people that are effected with Corona virus, I hope that y'all are ok and trying to stay healthy. I implore y'all to stay in doors.

Megan Charpentier-Sky Swan

**I don't do own Twilight; all rights go to Stephanie Meyers. The cover art belongs to Brookie Twiling. I only own Sky River Swan. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**It's My Party and I'll Cry If I Want To **

_La Push, Washington_

_October 8, 2008_

_Sky, age 12-13_

It was a week before Sky's birthday and she was excited, Sam and the pack not so much. They didn't want to see their little imprint turning into a bratty teen, but Charlie made sure that Sky was never going to be bratty. He made sure that she was grateful for what she had in life.

Sky was at Emily and Paul's house working on her homework since Sue and Leah were at the OBGYN because Sue was seven months along with her new baby brother, Sam was on patrol with the rest of the pack aside from Seth and Emily who were watching Sky.

Emily was cooking some supper for the wolves before they came back. "Hey, kiddo, do you know what you want for your birthday?" She asked.

Sky hummed and looked at her sister. "I dunno maybe a new book," She said.

"When do you not read books?" Seth asked.

Sky looked to her brother and said, "Says the guy who wants a bb gun for his 17th birthday." Seth made a face to his little sister as they started to poke each other. Once they stopped she looked back to Emily and said, "Maybe those _Lord of the Rings_ or _Song of Ice and Fire_ books."

Emily nodded. "You got it, kiddo." She agreed with those books, but she'll have to talk to Charlie and Sue about the _Song of Ice and Fire_ books due to its violent nature.

"Did you hear they might be turning _Song of Ice and Fire_ into a TV show and giving it a different name?" Seth asked.

Sky nodded. "Yeah but it's on HBO so I can't watch it." She replied. "Heck we can't watch it!" She implored.

"Maybe when we're older?" He suggested.

"Maybe, have to ask dad and mom about it though." Sky said. She has been taking up calling Sue 'mom', since she was her mom. Sky loved Sue to death, she was way better then her own mother.

"Have you heard from Bella lately?" Emily asked. She wanted to change the subject because she has seen HBO and didn't want these two innocent minds being corrupted by something dirty.

Sky groaned and crossed her eyes. "Yes and no." She said.

"What's going on?" Seth asked.

Sky sighed and shook her head. "Dad had to do overtime one night and Sue was asleep because of her pregnancy, so sadly I answered the phone and Bella just went on and on about Nessie and her powers along with her relationship with Nahuel."

"Isn't she supposed to be seven by now?" Seth asked.

"Right! That's just weird, I'm sorry but it is." She said. "But, Bella didn't even ask how dad was and were or anything of that matters just Nessie this, Nessie that. I wonder if I told Jacob died that she'll freak out or gloss it over and stick to talking about Nessie all the darned time." Sky accidentally broke her pencil during her rant which concerned both Seth and Emily. She looked at the pencil and looked back to her family. "Um, oops." She muttered. She felt a bit panicky, so she took a few calming breaths, but it wasn't working. "I think I need some air." Sky muttered, she got up and walked to the back patio.

Seth looked to Emily with concerned eyes. "She is one angry bird." He said. Emily nodded and went back to cooking knowing that one of the wolves would smell her in no time.

Outside Sky sat on the back porch with narrowed eyes. She was seething mad due to her sister and her selfishness. Bella was always like that growing up, being babied by her mom and just not the best person in the world to be around. Sky was happy that her dad decided to raise her, and she loved him to death! She just didn't get why Bella was acting like such a selfish weirdo.

She didn't notice but Sam had phased back into his human form and started at his little imprint. He saw that Sky had a sad expression to her face, well more like mad because of her furrowed brow.

The Alpha walked to his imprint and sat next to her. "Wanna tell me what's going on?" He asked after sitting in silence for a minute.

Sky sighed and shook her head. "Bella." She muttered. Sam hummed and started to rub her back because he could feel how tense she was. "She called the other day just going on and on about Nessie and their new life in Brazil." Sky rolled her eyes and looked to Sam. "I'm not gonna cry about it, but why is Bella so selfish that she won't even ask if dad and I are ok?" She asked.

Sam looked to his imprint and pulled her to his person. "She's just that person who thinks that the luxury is better than simple." He said.

"You're right." She said. Sky looked to Sam with a small smile and asked, "But how come she is just selfish and does not care for dad and me?"

"She just cares about herself and no one else," He said. "But, I care so does the whole pack, Charlie, Sue, Billy and Old Quil. We love you, Sky, so don't let Bella ruin that for you, ok?"

Sky nodded and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I love ya, Sammy."

"I love you too, little Blue." He kissed her crown and took in her scent.

She pulled away from him and smiled. "You haven't called me that in forever." She said.

Sam smirked at her and flashed his yellow eyes. "I guess we missed calling you that." He said in the Alpha's voice.

Sky giggled and laid her head on his shoulder, embracing the moment they had…until it was ruined by the pack she calls a family.

"C'mon foods ready, y'all!" Jared hollered.

Sam growled at his packmate and gave him a dirty look. "Patrols for the next two weeks." He said in a stern voice. Jared rolled his eyes and groaned like the teenager he was. The Alpha just rolled his eyes and muttered, "Kids."

"Can't blame him." Sky said, she shrugged with a small smile. "He and the pack are garbage disposals." Sam belly laughed to the high heavens and picked up his imprint to eat their fill of food before he had to drop her off back home.

That night Sam was walking Sky home when he noticed that something was off, he felt something was weird and quiet. He tilted his head to the side and squinted his eyes.

Sky looked to her wolf and asked, "You ok, Sammy?"

"No, something feels off." He said and slowly walked into the Clearwater-Swan household.

When they entered Sam saw that Leah was pacing back and forth, he could feel the anger rolling off of her. The Alpha knew that the she-wolf was angry about something was wrong.

Leah stopped when she felt eyes on her, she looked up to find her Alpha looking back at her. "Oh! Thank God!" She exclaimed.

"Is everything ok?" Sky asked. "Are you ok? Is Sue and the baby ok?" She was getting worried now, no one was telling her what was going on and she could see that Leah could phase at any moment.

Leah stopped and waved at Sky. "I'm fine. Everything is fine with mom and the baby, but just those shit eating leeches." She hissed and kicked at the kitchen table which resulted that into it breaking it.

"Leeches?" Sam asked. He was shocked, how the hell did they get on their land?

Leah nodded. "When mom and I got home I knew something smelt funny." She said. "They came on our land, Sam. Those leeches walked up to our house and dropped this off." She threw down an envelope in anger and started to pace again.

Sky sighed and marched to the dissuaded letter, she picked it up and saw that it was in Alice's handwriting. She opened and took out an invitation. "You are cordially invited to Sky Swan's 13th birthday party next Saturday at 3:00 pm!?" She exclaimed. She looked to Sam with a questionable look. "What?" She asked.

"Let me see that?" He asked. Sky obliged and gave him the tacky looking letter. Sam read the invitation over again, he couldn't believe this those leeches were doing it again. "Leah, call Carlisle and set up a meeting with them at the treaty line. I want to know why this pixie psycho is doing this."

Leah nodded and rushed into the kitchen to the land line to call the Cullen leader.

Sam shook his head and cursed under his breath in anger. He couldn't believe those leeches were trying to still be in Sky's life, he didn't mind Rosalie and Emmett but not the pixie. She is taking it too far by crossing their land when she damn well knew that she couldn't.

The Alpha looked to his imprint who looked frustrated as well, she had the invitation in her hands. Sky looked at him with a clenched jaw. "I know you don't want me to go, but I wanna get down to the bottom of this too. Why she is trying to ruin my life, they already ruined Bella's, so why now mine?"

Sam smirked and pulled Sky into a hug. "I know, kiddo. I wanna know too."

Leah walked back into the room breaking the moment up. "Carlisle said they are ready to meet when you howl for us."

Sam nodded and looked to Sky asking if she was ready which she was. They marched outside and phased into their wolves. Sam howled for his pack and told everyone to meet in the woods and rushed to meet the leeches.

Once they got there to the clearering the Cullens, minus Bella, Edward and Nessie, where there. Sky sat on Sam's back and looked to the wolves.

"Hello, Sky." Rosalie said.

"Heya Rosie." Sky replied. She got off his back and stood beside her wolf, she looked to Alice and asked, "Why?"

"Why what?" Alice asked acting innocent.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you so bent on being part of my life?" Sky asked.

Alice shrugged and looked kind of hurt because of what Sky said. "We're in-laws, obviously I'm, we're supposed to be in your life."

"No, you aren't." Sky said. She sighed and looked to the vampire family and to her wolves, she just had enough of these people it was getting on her nerves. "Look I know you want to be part of my life, but please stop. Just stop! I'm about to turn 13 and I think I'm old enough to make my own decisions."

"No, you aren't, Sky." Alice implored. "You're still too young, you still need the adult in your life to make them for you. And the wolves aren't a perfect match for you, you can still be part of our family forever."

Sky rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Um, yeah, no." She said. "No, I'm not gonna be a vampire, I would rather stay human. I wanna grow up and go to college, become my dream profession, get married to Sam and have kids. I can't do that if I'm forever 12!"

"Bella did it." Alice said.

Sky narrowed her eyes at Alice and shook her head. "Well, Bella and Edward were idiots who didn't know what protection was." She said. The wolves, in their heads, started to laugh which had their hairy forms rolling on the forest floor.

Alice rolled her eyes and stomped her feet like a child. "Stop laughing you ugly mutts, I want Sky to be part of our family. She can have all the things she ever wanted in her life."

"I don't want to become like Bella and be a spoiled brat," Sky said. "I'm grateful for all things in my life, but this party isn't it." She tossed the invitation to Rosalie. "We already have a party planned the weekend of my birthday, it's themed and everything. I'm sorry but you can't make another Bella outta me."

"You'll be sorry, Sky." Alice said. "Esme had everything planned out and now you're gonna break her heart for canceling. We even mailed out the invitations too."

Sky groaned while Esme and Carlisle gave Alice a strange look. Esme never mailed them out because she had a feeling Sky would wonder why, but Alice kept imploring that Sky would love the party at their house. But, Esme knew better.

The preteen looked to the motherly vampire with a concerned look. "Did you, Esme?" She asked.

Esme shook her head. "No, I didn't mail them. I knew the wolves had something else planned for you."

The youngest Swan blew a raspberry, she cuddled up into Sam's warm and rubbed his neck. "Good." She said. Sky looked to Sam and whispered in his ear, "Can Rosalie and Emmett come?"

The Alpha looked to his pack with a questionable look. _"What do you think? Should we? They aren't that bad, Rosalie is friends with her." _

The pack looked at each other, they had different scenarios in their heads go off. But Leah told them to calm down as she walked towards her Alpha. _"I say yes, I kinda like her." _She said.

"_Guys?" _He asked the others.

The other wolves looked at each other and back to the Hollywood vampire couple. _"I don't care,_" Paul said. _"Just as long as they don't hurt our imprints, family and friends, then they can come." _

The others agreed because they kinda actually liked Rosalie and Emmett, they could control Alice when she or Edward got to over bearing towards Sky. Sam looked to his imprint and saw that she was looking at him with hope in her eyes. He could tell that she was hoping that he would say yes, he looked back to the vampiric couple and nodded yes.

Rosalie smiled while Emmett cheered like a grown child, but Alice was seething.

"I guess we will see y'all Saturday?" Sky asked them. They nodded in agreement. Sky smiled and climbed back on Sam's back. "See y'all soon!" She waved at them as he rode off with his pack right behind him.

Alice was so mad that punched a nearby tree and roared to the sky. "Oh, that little ungrateful brat!" She hissed and growled, she started to pace and grip at her hair. "I cannot believe this, she is still choosing those mutts over us."

"Alice," Esme implored.

"No!" She exclaimed. "Who is gonna tell her about her body and the changes she will go through?"

"Sue will, Alice." Rosalie said. "Sue is practically Sky's mother at this point."

Alice shook her head. "No, no. I will not tolerate this anymore. I am going to her party even if it kills me." She sped off in a huff getting ready for Sky's big day.

Rosalie just rolled her eyes and looked to Jasper. "Please keep her under control before the party, Jasper." She said. He nodded and sped off to find his wife.

_October 18__th_

It was a couple of days after Sky's actual birthday, but her party was today. But for her actual birthday Charlie and Sue had decided to have something small for her with the pack, Billy and Old Quil.

Sky honestly had a good time with her family, she did get some stuff from the Cullens. Like a locket from Rosalie that had a picture of Sky and Sam and Sam's wolf, a dirty bike from Emmett-which was put away in the Black's garage until she was ready to ride it, a journal set from Carlisle and Esme, a rare Edgar Allen Poe book set from Jasper and Alice gave her some weird book about a teen girl's growing body; which she hid in her closet far in the back.

Out of sight, out of mind in her opinion.

From the wolves Sam gave her a charm bracelet that was blank expect for a few charms like a truck that looked like Bella's, Sam's black wolf and a full moon. Charlie and Sue gifted her the gender of their baby which had Sky very excited, Paul and Emily gifted her some books even Song of Ice and Fire, from Jacob, Melissa and Billy she got some more books about the legends of the Quileute tribe, from Old Quil is a book of Quileute language and songs so now she can talk to him and Sam in secret. Quil and Claire gave her a polyhedroid camera with blank photos to refill, Jared and Embry gave Sky a scrapbook to put her memories in. and finally, Leah and Seth gave Sky a special Quileute family bracelet; meaning that they were happy that Sky was part of their family and was happy to call her their sister.

This had Sky in tears and telling her new siblings that she was happy to be part of their family too.

The youngest Swan was grateful about her gifts and was ready for her life as a teenager, but Charlie and the pack weren't too happy.

That Saturday, Sky had greeted her friends and their parents. She saw that her father greeting Pastor Webber and his wife while Sky and Annie went off to see if Emily needed help which she said no, sadly.

This had the preteens going outside to watch some of the guys wrestle each other.

"Did you send out those invitations to have the party the Cullens house?" Annie asked.

Sky rolled her eyes and groaned. "Alice did that," Sky said. "She keeps trying to push and be part of my life."

"I sense a 'but' coming on." Annie said sing-songly.

Sky nodded. "Exactly." She said. "I mean isn't there a law that sometimes the in-law doesn't have to be part of our lives?"

Annie said a light meh. "But, don't you like the Cullens?" She asked.

"I do! I just hate Alice." Sky said.

"Really?" She asked. "I thought you would've liked her."

"That would be Rosalie actually." Sky corrected. "I like her instead because she gets me, she gets that I don't like crazy things. She doesn't push me and thinks I'm still some little kid." The youngest Swan shook her head and sighed. "I'm not nine anymore, I can stand up for myself."

Annie smiled sympathetically at her friend and rubbed her back. "I know the feeling. My dad treats me like that sometimes, so it's a pain." She said.

Sky looked to her best friend and smiled. "Thanks Annie." She said. "You're an awesome best friend, you know that?"

Annie blushed "Oh pulease." She giggled and nudged her best friend. "But, we have to talk about something else though,"

"And what's that?" Sky asked.

"Your obviously crushing on Sam Uley." She said.

Sky's went from smiling to serious in five point zero seconds. She cleared her throat and shifted on her spot. "I-I dunno what you're talking about." She stuttered.

Annie raised her eyebrow at Sky and said, "Oh really? Then how come you're blushing right now? Hmm?"

Sky groaned and licked her lips. She hated to say but…"Yeah, I have a crush on Sam Uley." She muttered.

"See? Was that so hard?" Annie asked.

Sky gave her best friend a dirty look and sighed. "No, it wasn't but give me some credit here, I have always had a crush on him ever since I meet him. He's funny, sweet, considerate and just an all-around good guy. He isn't a gang member or whatever everyone in Forks is saying, the guys are here to keep La Push safe from bad influences." She said.

Annie smiled at her best friend who had a dusting of blush across her nose that was getting brighter as she confessed more. "Well, I guess anytime would be the best time to tell him how you felt." She said.

Sky sighed sadly. "You're right, but he wouldn't do anything. I'm too young and he might find another girl that is way more important than I am." She said.

Annie was about to say something but was interrupted by something clearing their throat. Annie stood tall and said, "I think I'm gonna go help Angela and Embry with the food." She rushed away looking guilty at the person.

The person looked towards the 13-year-old and sat next to her. "So, you have a crush on me." Sam said.

Sky tsked and shook her head. "You weren't supposed to hear that, Sammy." She muttered.

Sam looked to his young imprint and laid his warm hand on her shoulder, he pulled her to his person and kissed her crown. "And why is that?"

"Because I wanted to tell you in my own time," Sky said. "I wanted to tell you when the moment was right that it was awkward between us. I know that you're 22 years old and we are nine years apart, but I do like you Sam, more than as a friend." Sam sighed and looked to his imprint. "But, I would understand that you just wanna stay friends with me-"

Sam held his hand up to her and shook his head, stopping his little imprint from continuing. "Stop, Sky. Just stop." He kissed her forehead and rubbed her back, just so he could clam her down. "Sky, I love you. You are my everything, my world, my heart, and that's what an imprint is to a wolf. It's not like love at first sight, really. It's more like…gravity moves…suddenly. It's not the earth holding you here anymore, you do…you become whatever you need me to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend." He said. He pulled away from her and brushed her tears away. "I love you Sky, and I care deeply for you. I love that you have a crush on me, but we're gonna have to wait, could you do that?" He asked.

Sky felt like a weight has been lifted off her shoulders, she breathed out a sigh of relief and nodded. "Yes, I can. I can wait, Sam."

The Alpha smiled and pulled her to his person and kissed all over her face until she literally had to pull herself away from him and ran into the house with the Alpha on her tail.

Sky was happy that Sam liked that she liked him back, but sadly she would have to wait until it was the perfect moment to be together. Sky was excited for when she gets older because not only she would have her family, but she would have her friends and her crush with her.

* * *

Author's Notes: Well, that's its folks. I know it wasn't much, but weren't y'all nervous when you told your crush that you liked them? I know I was when I was her age, and a boyfriend never showed up in my life…well, not yet anyway. But, I hope y'all enjoyed and I will see y'all a next time. Bye, bye!


	3. This is Halloween! This is Halloween!

Author's Notes: Hello friends and welcome to another update, this is Halloween, this is Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween! Sorry, I am a huge fan of _Nightmare Before Christmas_ so now I have it stuck in my head oh well! But this one shot is based on Halloween and the others might be based on the other holidays, so ya never know. Anyway! I hope y'all enjoy the update!

P.S. the outfits I used for Sam and Sky for their Halloween costumes are from DisneyBound, if you were curious. Also, if you're a fan of _Port Charles_ the most famous couple in that show make an appearance in this little one shot, so yes…enjoy!

Megan Charpentier-Sky Swan

**I don't do own Twilight; all rights go to Stephanie Meyers. The cover art belongs to Brookie Twiling. I only own Sky River Swan. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**This is Halloween! ****This is Halloween! Halloween, Halloween, Halloween!**

_La Push/Forks, Washington_

_October 31, 2008_

_Sky, age 13_

It was officially Halloween! And it was Sky's favorite holiday, next to Christmas and Thanksgiving, but she was excited! This year she was going as E.V.E while Sam went as Wall-E. She was very excited.

Sky was at the Cullens house getting help from Rosalie while Sam waited patiently downstairs in his costume. He wore a mustard yellow long sleeve shirt with a black and white short sleeve shirt over the yellow shirt, chocolate brown overalls, black hiking boots, dark brown leather jacket, he wore a handmade W button on his jacket, fingerless gloves, a faded army green baseball hate and goggles with a blue tint on his head.

He sat with Jasper and Emmett who were playing videos games for the time being, Carlisle had to be called into the hospital due to an accident, Esme was somewhere in the house doing God knows what and Alice was sitting across from him giving Sam dirty looks.

Outside the wolves were phased just in case the Cullens, more specifically Alice tried anything.

"What?" Sam asked.

Alice sighed and said, "This is ridiculous. This isn't how I saw this night happening."

Sam rolled his eyes and pulled his jacket closer to him, he was hoping that Sky was hurrying because this was getting idioting. "Oh please," He muttered. "Just shut up and be happy that Sky is wanting to be part of your lives."

Alice rolled her eyes and stomped her foot like a child. "I just want Sky to be like us."

"And that isn't gonna happen," Rosalie said. She walked downstairs with a smile on her face. "Sky would never be like us, she wants to live. She is doing what Bella should've done, be a human until her last days."

Alice growled and rushed away with her bedroom door slamming shut.

Rosalie sighed annoyingly and asked, "Are you ready to see Sky?" Sam nodded and looked towards the stairs where he didn't even recognize his little imprint.

Sky's muddy reddish brown hair was now replaced with a pure white bob wig that was cut at an angle and she had a black headband holding it in place, a pure white T length dress that button up the front and had short sleeves with a green leaf button on her chest, black tights, cobalt blue flat ballet shoes with a small black ribbon on the tip of them, a blue chunky ring on her right middle finger, and a red Halloween candy sack. Her lashes were just like Elizabeth Taylor's lashes, so they didn't need mascara and she had some shimmer on her cheeks with a little bit of lip gloss on her lips.

The youngest Swan rocked on her heels and had a huge smile on her face. "So, what do you think?" She asked.

Sam smiled and took her hand. "You look amazing, kiddo." He said.

Sky eyed the Alpha and smiled back at him. "You look awesome too, Sammy. Very Wall-E esque." He chuckled and pulled her to his person and spun her around.

When he set her down he kissed her forehead and looked to Rosalie. "Thank you," He said.

The blond female vampire smiled and nodded. "You're welcome. I hope you two have fun, I know it was fun for me to make up her costume." She said.

"It was!" She exclaimed. "I love how it turned out, Rosie." Sky wrapped her arms around her waist and laid her head on her chest. "Thank you, Rose." She whispered.

Rosalie smiled and kissed her crown. "You're welcome, sweetie." She said, she pulled Sky away from her and said, "Now behave, get lots of candy but don't eat too much you would get cavities and finally be safe."

Sky nodded. "Ma'am, yes ma'am!" She saluted and said farewell to the others.

As Sam and Sky drove away, Rosalie watched as they left with a neutral expression on her face.

"This is getting bad!" Alice exclaimed. "I never wanted this to happen, Sky was supposed to-"

"Supposed to what, Alice?" Rosalie snarled and looked to her 'sister'. "What? Be part of our family, be a monster like us?"

"No, just to be at home and not trick 'r treating!" She exclaimed. "She's getting to be that age where she isn't supposed to be out and about anymore especially with Sam of all people."

Rosalie rolled her eyes and walked away from her sister. "I'm tired of you, Alice. Leave Sky alone or the wolves will have your head." She said.

Alice hissed at the blond and marched back to her room to sulk the rest of the night away.

†

"Trick 'r treat!" Sky shouted, she watched as Mrs. Robinson put the king size candy bars in her bag. "Thank you, have a goodnight Mrs. Robinson tell Mr. Snuffles I said hello."

Mrs. Robinson smiled at the young child as she walked down the street hand in hand with Sam who was actually having a good night that night. He looked down the street and saw Quil, Emily and Paul were helping Claire with her candy.

Claire Young was dressed as a princess while Quil was dress as a prince, Emily was dressed a queen and Paul as a king.

Sam chuckled and told Sky to look over across the street, this had the youngest Swan rolling like no tomorrow. She thought it was the cutest/funniest thing she's ever seen. She wanted to do that with Sam, but he didn't want to wear tights so that was out of the question.

As they walked they came across a few kids with scary costumes or teenagers just being too lazy and not being part of the events. But the adults with their kids actually dressed up and some were pretty impressive, even the houses in Port Angeles were cool too.

There was even a festival going on in Port Angeles which Sky really wanted to go to and Sam agreed. It was about eight o'clock and half of the bag was filled with candy they were ready to go.

Once they arrived Sky was in awe at the festival, she was in such awe that she didn't notice Sam giving her his leather jacket and taking her hand guiding her to various games like the Testing your Strength, Disk Drop, Table Toss Ball, Bottle Ring and last Wheel Prize game, a few haunted house rides, mirror rooms and a wax museum which all of them were Halloween themed.

So far Sam has won a whole bunch of the games, basically winning everything and anything for Sky and she loved it! Sky even won a few things for Sam, like a leather bracelet, a Transformer ring and finally a funk eraser.

It was time for food and it was Halloween themed too. Sky had the zombie lasagna with a spider Oreo cookie and a blood orange soda, Sam on the other hand had a wolfsbane beer mummy spaghetti and melting witch brownies.

As they were walking along the festival Sky had Sam's hand in hers as she looked around the event. "You know this reminds me of Halloweentown: Halloweentown High where Marnie gets a mortal boyfriend and her monster friends come to the mortal realm to be regular high schoolers." She said.

Sam smiled and his imprint as she explained her favorite movie at the moment, he always had a smile on him if she is just around him and making his day brighter then it was before.

"Also, I saw on the local news that WWE is gonna be coming to town in January, if I ask dad very nicely do you, Seth, and Leah wanna come?" She asked.

Sam smiled and nodded. "Hell yeah I wanna go!" He exclaimed. Sky cheered and started to dance like a little monkey from Wizard of OZ.

When they were back Sam bumped his shoulder into someone that wasn't very familiar.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, man." The man said.

Sam gave him a small nod. "No problem. Sam Uley and this is my friend Sky Swan."

"Hi." She said.

"Caleb Morley and this is my wife Olivia Locke." He said.

"Hello." She said in a polite manner.

Sam noticed that they had similar attitudes like Carlisle and Esme, but what he noticed was that they didn't smell weird. But, they had the mannerisms similar to the Cullens, even wearing really dark clothes like they were vampires which they were.

"Um, yeah we better get going." Sky said. She felt something was off about these two, she gripped Sam's hand and looked to him. "Right, Sammy?" She asked. "My dad is gonna get worried if I don't get home soon, especially mom and Leah."

Sam nodded and gave a stern look to the couple. "Right, we better get going. Nice meeting you two." He said and guided his little imprint.

"Were they?" Sky asked, Sam nodded subtly and walked briskly down the path way.

"Was he?" Olivia asked.

Caleb nodded. "Yes, he was, but nothing to worry about my dear."

"What about the child?" She asked.

Caleb sighed and looked at the werewolf and human child walking way. "She will be fine, I promise you." He said. "We'll come back and keep an eye on her." He pulled his lovely wife close to his person and walked away as they continued the beautiful night together before they had to leave again.

As Sky continued to talk she let out a yawn which had Sam smiling and said, "Ok, it's time to go home, kiddo." He said, he picked up his mini imprint and took her back to his truck to take her home.

As they were driving Sam was looking over at Sky who was fast asleep on the passenger seat, he smiled and shook his head. _She had a wild day today. _He thought. Listening to the silence that was Forks, Washington, well minus the packs' paws hitting the ground as they ran in the forest. He was happy that they finally get to spend their last few hours of Halloween together, just watching movies and eating candy until they go into a coma.

He looked at the rearview mirror and saw Alice's yellow sport car following them.

"Oh crisps." He muttered. Sam hit the gas petal and rushed down the dangerous Washington roads just to get home, but Alice was faster.

The pixie-vampire hit her gas and was right behind him. Had a small vision where Sky was left alone and ran into some dangerous vampires, she was taken by them and was killed. Now she knew that the Alpha couldn't be trusted what so ever if the youngest Swan was taken by those monsters.

She honked her horn at him to make him stop, but Sam relented. The Alpha growled and honked his horn back. This made Sky jump awake and look around her surroundings. She looked over to Sam who was gripping the stirring wheel and his yellow gold eyes, he was lowly growling at narrowing his eyes at the window shield.

"Sammy, what's wrong?" Sky asked. He just growled and showed his canine teeth. She sighed and looked at the speed limit he was going. "Sam, you're going over the speed limit. It's 35 not 60." She said in a panicky voice.

The Alpha looked over to his imprint and growled out, "Leech."

Sky raised her eyebrow at him and looked behind him, she rolled her eyes when she saw Alice's yellow sports car. "Really? Really!?" She asked, Sky shook her head and rubbed her tired eyes. "We're almost to the treaty line, we can lose her there, ok?" She asked.

The Alpha tightened jaw and shook his head. "Kill." He growled.

Sky hummed. "Um, well you could do that or oh look we are 1 mile away from the treaty line!" She exclaimed. She saw the sign that was welcoming them to La Push which had her breathing a sigh of relief.

When they finally passed the treaty lines Sam stopped his car and marched out of his truck and narrowed his eyes at the leech who gracefully got out of her car.

"Why the fuck are you following us?" Sam hissed at her. The Alpha noticed that his pack were right behind him, watching just to be sure that the leech doesn't do anything.

Alice stopped and asked, "Please tell me Sky is with you?" She had to keep her nose from scrunching up because of the God-awful smell coming from the mutts. Alice just wanted to know if Sky was with them or not.

"Yeah, why?" Sam asked. "Answer my question, why are you following us!?"

Sky jumped in fright and looked to Leah, who was growling at Alice. Sky rolled down the driver side window and asked, "What do you want, Alice?"

The said vampire breathed out a sigh of relief and shook her head. "Thank the Lord you're ok," She was about to cross the line when Jared got right in front of her to stop from even thinking about crossing the treaty line.

Alice was about to roar at Jared but was stopped short when Emmett's jeep stopped beside her truck.

"For Christ sakes, Alice!" Jasper yelled. He marched out of the jeep and gripped her arm. "Are you insane? These wolves could have your head for doing this." He hissed at her and shook her. "I cannot believe you wanna risk your life for some stupid vision!" He shouted.

"I had a vision where Sky was taken away by this vampire couple at the festival!" She exclaimed. "I just wanted to see if she was ok."

"And she is," Sam pointed out. He rubbed his tired eyes and shook his head. "Clearly you guys don't understand that I can take care of my imprint better then you." He said.

Alice was about to lunge at him, but Jasper gripped his arms around her waist and held her back. "No damn it." He pulled her back and shook his head. "Just let this go, Alice." He demanded. "You don't need to do this mess no more. I'm sure Sky and Sam want to go home and spend the rest of their night together."

"But I have to make sure she's ok." Alice implored.

Sky sighed and got out of the truck, she stood next to Sam and said, "See, I'm fine!" She spun around and did a little dance, more specifically the Irish Jig. Sky looked to Sam and asked, "Can we go home now?"

Sam smiled and nodded. "Yeah we can." He eyed the vampires and guided his little imprint back to his truck. "We will be seeing you guys November never." He said and drove away with Alice stomping her foot on the ground like a child.

When they finally arrived home, Sam carried Sky out of his truck and took her into her house. He noticed that Sue and Charlie were still out, Seth was basically snoring logs in his room and Leah was God knows where with Aidan of all people.

Sam took Sky to her room, so she would shower and change into her normal clothes.

Twenty minutes later Sky was back downstairs sitting next to Sam while they watched the ABC Family 10 days of Halloween Marathon. The last things that were on TV was _Corpse Bride_ and _Hocus Pocus_. Her favorite Sanderson was Winnie, she was funny to Sky.

"Maybe next year we could go as Billy and Winnie?" Sky suggested.

Sam chuckled and shook his head. "We'll see kiddo," He said. She smiled and went back to watching the famous Disney movie until she fell asleep when the witches died, and the cat went to heaven with his sister.

Sam had saw Sue and Charlie, in their Halloween costume, come home with smiles on their faces. He looked down at his little imprint and decided to take her onto to bed.

He tucked her in and ran his warm finger over her forehead. "Goodnight, my little blue Sky." Sam whispered, he kissed her forehead and placed Ghost near her arm which she quickly grabbed and cuddled into her stuffed animal.

"I love you, Sam." She murmured.

Sam smiled brightly and whispered, "I love you too." He kissed her cheeks one last time and said goodbye to her before he drove off towards his house.

He was thinking back to his life before Sky, what he would normally do on Halloween or any holidays for that matter. He would be alone or spending it with Leah, was he happy then? No, but ever since he turned into a shapeshifter and imprinting on Sky his outlook on life changed, and it was all because of her. Because of Sky River Swan, she has changed him, and he was loving life.

* * *

Author's Notes: Alrighty folks that's all for this one shot, the next one will be based on Thanksgiving which is gonna be kinda dark and sad so yeah expect that coming. But, other than that I hope y'all enjoyed this one shot and I will see y'all a next time. Bye, bye!


	4. A New Side to Thanksgiving

Author's Notes: Hello friends and welcome to another update, so this chapter is semi-dark, but heartwarming towards the end. I hop y'all enjoy it!

P.S. I am sorry this is a short chapter, but sorta in a writing slump I guess. Oops! Next update will be a looong one, trust me.

Megan Charpentier-Sky Swan

**I don't do own Twilight; all rights go to Stephanie Meyers. The cover art belongs to Brookie Twiling. I only own Sky River Swan. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**A New Side to Thanksgiving**

_La Push, Washington_

_November 28, 2008_

_Sky age: 13_

Another day, another holiday in La Push. Everyone was gearing up for Thanksgiving weekend. From kids to adults they were ready for this holiday to come, well not everyone was excited like most people.

Sky was in the living room of Emily and Paul's house, she was watching a documentary on the first Thanksgiving, but she noticed there was something deeper than that. For some reason it felt like something was missing. So, she asked Emily oh so nicely if she could get on their laptop which the older Native American agreed to.

As Sky was looking into the darker part of history she was getting sick to her stomach, she couldn't believe what some of her ancestors did to the Native Americans. It just made her wonder why they did that, why did they kill those harmless Natives and not feel remorse about it?

Sky exit out of the site and sat there staring at the wall, thinking about those lost souls of the past. She whipped her tears and laid on her crossed arms, staring out the window to the semi-snowy ground.

"Sky, diners ready!" Charlie hollered into guest room. Sky slowly walked out of the room and whipped away stray tears falling from her eyes, making sure it didn't look like she was crying. She walked into the kitchen and looked to her dad and her wolf.

Sam felt Sky's sadness, he didn't know where it was from, but he just knew that she was upset about something. He looked to his little imprint with furrowed brows, he didn't know how to fix it, he just hoped he could. "Kiddo, you ok?" He asked.

She nodded. "More or less," She said. Sky sat at the table and cleared her throat, she hoped that no one noticed, but she knew the pack did, just not her dad and elders.

Charlie nodded and sat next to Sue. "Ok, who's ready to say prayer?" He asked.

Seth straightened up like a puppy. "Me!" He said. He took his sister's and Jared's hands. Sky took Sam and Charlie's, she bowed her head and said a silent prayer while Seth said thanks to the Lord about his family, education, health and keeping their home safe from the cold ones.

Once the goofy youngest Clearwater was done everyone started to dig into their meal, except one little Swan. She kept playing with her food with a sad look on her eyes, she ate a few bites here but nothing to serious.

Leah looked to Sky and sighed sadly. "So, how is your vacation so far Sky?" She asked.

Sky shrugged. "Could be better." She cleared her throat and asked, "May I be excused?"

Charlie nodded and watched as his little girl walked out the back door and walk towards the woods. He looked to the pack and asked, "Do any of you know what's going on?"

They all looked to each other and shrugged.

"Um, she was excited earlier but after she got off the laptop she looked upset," Emily said.

Sam groaned and rubbed his tired eyes. "I'll be right back, next time censor what she sees." He marched out the door and followed his imprint's scent which was going towards the South, towards the cliffs.

Once he arrived he found Sky sitting on the edge of the highest cliff, looking towards the ocean with sad eyes. Sam walked silently to his imprint and sat next to her.

They sat in silence for a while, just watching the ocean waving back and forth as the wind blew through the trees. It was peaceful and beautiful, it was like a Bob Ross painting come to life.

Sky broke the silence. "Why didn't you tell me how y'all were treated?" She asked. Sam looked to his imprint with a raised eyebrow. "What I mean is, why didn't you tell me my ancestors kill ancestors?"

The Alpha's mouth gapped open like a fish. He was confused. "Come again?" He asked.

"You know how in history books how Native Americans became friends with the pilgrims?" Sam nodded and moved closer to Sky. "Well, they didn't say that pilgrims killed Native Americans for their land and stole their women. Killed the men, scalped them. That's why y'all are called Red Skin, it was horrible from what I saw online. Just awful!"

Sam sighed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Ok, I get why they didn't say anything about it in the history books, but not all pilgrims were bad. Some were good, even married into tribes. I know your great, great, great, great aunt married Quil's great, great, great, great uncle."

"Really?" She asked. Sky looked up to her wolf with a questionable look.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, so it's ok to think that. But, I know a way to talk my, or our ancestors." He stood up and gestured his hand to her. She smiled, taking his hand and letting him guide her deeper her into the woods.

They arrived at a clearing, the trees were still, and the earth was quiet.

Sky looked to her Alpha and asked, "Why did you bring me here?"

Sam smiled and said, "Listen. Just listen, kiddo. Listen to the elements." Sky nodded. "Just close your eyes and let out a deep breath, just focus on the elements around you."

Sky closed her eyes and leaned her head back, even letting out a deep breath while she focused on the earth around her. She felt no wind but smelt the earth and heard noises around her. She felt at peace with the world, she didn't feel that sadness or anxiety anymore.

When she opened her eyes, she looked back to Sam and smiled at him. "I feel better." She said.

Sam smiled. "Did you feel anything?" He asked, sitting on a log.

Sky messed with her promise bracelet and nodded. "I felt at peace, there was no anger. I felt happiness."

He stood tall and walked towards Sky. "That, my dear imprint, was my ancestors telling you that everything is ok. Don't mourn for them, live for them. That's why we have the legends so that they we can remember them and not forget our roots."

Sky smiled at her wolf and nodded. "Ok. So, nor more worrying, got it."

Sam chuckled and pulled his imprint into his warm person. He nuzzled into her neck and took in her citrus scent; his wolf was happy that he felt the weight go from her chest and she was stress free.

When they pulled apart Sam kissed her forehead and picked her up. "Alright lets go back to my home and watch the game." Sky nodded and laid into his warm embrace. She was happy to be going home, not worrying anymore about Sam's ancestors.

Sky Swan didn't have to worry about anything, just life and being a teenager with crazy hormones coming into her life.

* * *

Author's Notes: Well, I hope y'all enjoyed that. I got most of my research from YouTube and they were real Native Americans that were either being interviewed or were in a documentary, so there ya go. But, I hope y'all enjoyed it and I will see y'all a next time, bye, bye!


	5. Merry Christmas, Sam Uley!

Author's Notes: Hello friends and welcome to another update, see I told y'all it would be a long one. But, I hope y'all enjoy the update. This is my favorite of all time, so yes. If you love early holiday updates than this is for you.

Megan Charpentier-Sky Swan

**I don't do own Twilight; all rights go to Stephanie Meyers. The cover art belongs to Brookie Twiling. I only own Sky River Swan. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Merry Christmas, Sam Uley!**

_Forks High School_

_December 10, 2008_

_Sky age 13_

Sky Swan sat in the middle row of her English class room. Her teacher and fellow imprintee, Melissa Spellman was in front of the chalk board finishing up the lesson for the day.

"Before school lets out I have an announcement to make." Mrs., Spellman said to her class. She wrote on the board Christmas Program Christmas Day. She turned back to her class and smiled, "Now, I am sure everyone is aware that Christmas is my favorite holiday and I am sure it's yours too, but I wanted to do something special this year instead of having a normal Christmas Program where you sin traditional Christmas songs. So, I talked to the drama teacher Mrs., Right and we both agreed along with the principal that we are having a Christmas Program, but some of your favorite Christmas movie and scenes."

All the children cheered others clapped with excitement.

"Now I am going to go around the room and ask you the same question; what's your favorite Christmas movie and scene and why?" Melissa looked around the room and saw a few hands raised but others not wanting that attention. "I'll start with Annie Webber."

Annie Webber who is Sky's best friend and the sister to Angela Webber-Bella's former friend-smiled and said, "My favorite Christmas movie is How the Grinch Stole Christmas and my favorite scene is where he saves Cindy Lo Who from falling off the cliff."

Melissa smiled and nodded. "Laurie Stanley." She called on next.

"Mine is a classic; Miracle on 34th Street and my favorite scene is where she pulls Santa's beard." Laurie said.

Melissa Laughed. "Sky Swan."

The thirteen-year-old looked up from her book and gave her teacher a small smile. "Mine is Merry Christmas, Charlie Brown! And my favorite scene is where Linus is telling Charlie the meaning of Christmas."

Melissa gave the youngest Swan and imprint a small smile. "Very good." She got other answers from the other students like Polar Express, What A Wonderful Life and various others. The bell rang, and she reminded everyone that the program was on two weeks and that they needed to talk to Mrs., Right about the scenes they wanted to work on.

All the children said goodbye to their friends and made their way to their family or bus. Sky said bye to Laurie and Annie as she walked by Jacob and Melissa kissing and hugging each other. She looked up and saw a familiar dark blue Ford pickup truck in the school parking a lot along with a silver Escalade. She rolled her eyes. "Christ almighty." She muttered and stomped towards Sam who was narrowing his eyes to Edward.

Sky placed her hands on her hips and looked to the older men. "If y'all continue to stare at each other people will make rumors."

Sam broke out of his trance and gave Sky a small smile and pulled her in for a huge. "Hey, kiddo." He whispered and kissed the top of her head.

It was Wednesday so there was no soccer practice, so she had no idea why Edward was here. Sky let go of Sam and asked, "Why are you here?"

Edward sighed and said, "Alice had a vision-"

Sky rolled her eyes towards the high heavens. "Awe geez! That's always her excuse. Could you just tell her that I am not coming over today, or ever again. I'd rather go home, do homework and spend time with dad, Sam and Embry away from you guys." Sam smiled and rubbed her arms. He guided his imprint to his truck, stuffing her backpack in his back seat. She rolled down her window and shouted, "Be sure to tell Alice that I would rather be safe than a sucker like you." Sam laughed and drove away leaving Edward in the dust.

The said married Cullen narrowed his eyes, he knew Alice just had expect the fate that Sky is meant to be with the wolves and not be a vampire like them.

Thirty minutes later Sam and Sky were in his truck singing _My Best Friend by Tim McGraw_. Once the song ended they laughed and pulled up to her house. Sam saw Embry run through the woods and smiled when he saw Sky.

"Emmy!" Sky shouted and ran towards Sam's brother.

"Baby blue!" Embry shouted and wrapped his arms tightly around her. He swung her around until he saw his former Alpha shake his head. Embry put down Sky and rubbed her curls, she slapped his hand away and ran towards her house.

"Dad?" Sky shouted.

"Kitchen!" Charlie called out.

The younger Swan smiled and found her dad with her new mom, Sue Clearwater-Swan rocking her new baby brother; Torin Swan. He was only a month old, but he was a smart baby. He had a slight tan, huge brown eyes, chubby cheeks and jet-black curly hair. Sky kissed Sue and Torin's cheeks and hugged her dad.

Sam and Embry walked in and high fived Torin, kissed Sue on her cheeks and shook Charlie's hand.

About a year after Bella moved out and lived with Edward and their daughter Nessie in their new house, Charlie had talked to Billy and Old Quil about moving to La Push because he knew that Sky didn't feel safe in Forks, she had friends in La Push, and had the close bond with Sam and Embry.

She looked to her dad and said, "So, there is a Christmas program coming up on Christmas Day and my teacher is doing something different with it."

"Oh yeah?" Charlie said. "And what would that be?"

Sky smiled and said, "Well she and the drama teacher Mrs., Right has us picking our favorite scenes from our favorite Christmas movies."

"And what did you pick?" Sue asked.

"I picked Linus' most memorable scene where he tells Charlie Brown the true meaning of Christmas." Sky said.

Charlie chuckled and kissed her head. "Well that's a good choice, Bean." He handed her a peanut butter sandwich and a Sunny Dee. She kissed her dad on the cheek and sat next to Sue at the kitchen table who was feeding Torin.

"Do you need help practicing that lines?" Embry asked. "There is a lot."

Sky nodded having her mouth full of sandwich. She sipped her drink and sighed. "Yeah, but what I am afraid of is sounding like a robot."

Sam laughed and rubbed her back. 'You're gonna be just fine, kiddo."

Sky puffed out her cheeks and whispered, "I hope so."

†

_Four days before Christmas Program_

"'Sure, Charlie Brown, I can tell you what Christmas is all about. Lights please? And there were in the same country shepherds, abiding in the field, keeping watch over their flock by night. And, lo, the angel of the Lord came upon them, and the glory of the Lord shone round about them! And they were sore afraid-'" Sky said, but Rosalie stopped her.

"Shorty, you sound like a robot again." Emmett said.

"Ugh!" Sky implored. "Seriously!? I still sound like that. I swear I say these lines to myself for the past two weeks, I still sound bad?" Sky asked in a panic.

"No, no, sweetie." Esme said. She placed her cold hand on her small shoulder. "These things take time to learn. You're getting there, but you're not saying them with feeling."

"Are you afraid, Sky?" Carlisle asked.

The youngest Swan sighed. She sat on the couch next to Kate and Garrett on her left and Sam on her right. "Yeah." She muttered. "I am afraid of looking at the crowd and screwing up."

"Language." Kate said. She poked her side and gave her a small smile.

"Sorry," Sky whispered. She looked to Sam with tears in her eyes and said, "I have stage fright. I am afraid of messing up my favorite scene." She took his hand in hers and looked at their intertwined hands. "I am making this specially for you because at times you didn't know what Christmas was actually about but now I have a chance to tell you what it's about from the heart. My heart." She looked up to Sam and gave him a sad smile.

The former Alpha sighed and pulled his small imprint in for a hug. "I get it, kiddo. I do." He kissed her forehead and rocked her back and forth.

"That's it." Carlisle muttered.

"What it is, honey?" Esme asked.

Carlisle looked back to Sky and Sam. He asked, "Sky, when you are in a stressful situation who do you think about more than anything else?"

Sky pulled away from her imprinter and said, "Sam. It's always Sam. He makes me brave."

The older vampire smiled. "Well when you're afraid and looking at the crowd just remember that Sam is going to be there, watching you and only you."

The younger Swan smiled and nodded. She looked back to Sam and wrapped her arms around his neck. Sky stood up, turning her back to the other Cullens and recited her lines:

"'Sure Charlie Brown, I can tell you what Christmas is all about. Lights please? And there were in the same country shepherds, abiding in the field, keeping watch over their flock by night. And, lo, the angel of the Lord came upon them, and the glory of the Lord shone round about them! And they were sore afraid.'"

Sky looked up to Sam and smiled. "I did it!" Everyone cheered and saw the wolf and his mate hug it out. Sky was so excited about the program now.

†

_Christmas Program _

_December 25, 2008 _

Rosalie and Esme were helping Sky get ready. She is a female version of Linus from Charlie Brown. She had his signature red and black stripe shirt, a black skirt for more of that feminine touch, black shoes. She even brought her own blue blanket that smelt like her dad's cologne.

Esme and Rosalie smiled at Sky and told her "good luck" and "break a leg".

Once they left Sky looked at her reflection and sighed. "Do this for Sammy. Do this for his wolf." She let out a deep breath and pinched her cheeks to make them rosy. She rubbed her bracelet that Sam had given her on her tenth birthday, Sky kissed it, grabbed her blanket and stomped out like she was going to own the world.

"Next up is Sky Swan reciting the most famous line from Merry Christmas, Charlie Brown." Melissa said, in the third row her father, step mom, baby brother, sister with the Cullens and Denali Clan and Quileute wolf pack cheering for her like a bunch of animals. Melissa was about to walk off the stage, but she stopped when she felt a hand on tapping on her back. Sky whispered to her and went back behind the curtain. Melissa smiled and said, "Sky also wanted to dedicate this speech to Sam Uley."

The said Alpha wolf smiled and chuckled a little bit. He knew his little imprint had this in the bag.

When the curtains opened the crowd cheered. On the stage was a little piano, the famous Charlie Brown tree with one lonely red ornament and Sky standing in the middle of the stage with her favorite baby blue blanket clutching in her hands.

The audience was waiting for Sky to say the speech, but she wasn't saying anything. Sam could see how nervous she was, so he stood up and walked towards the stage. He got down on one knee and whispered, "Hey." Sky saw him and shook her head. "You got this, ok?"

The youngest Swan sighed, and she nodded and smiled. Sky looked to the audience and said, "Sure Charlie Brown, I can tell you what Christmas is all about. Lights please?" The lights went down, and a spotlight came on her. She took the blanket and placed it over her curly hair like Linus did, she looked back to Sam and smiled.

"And there were in the same country shepherds, abiding in the field, keeping watch over their flock by night. And, lo, the angel of the Lord came upon them, and the glory of the Lord shone round about them! And they were sore afraid. And the angel said unto them, "Fear not! For, behold, I bring you tidings o great joy, which shall be to all my people. For unto you is born this day in the city of David a Savior, which is Christ, the Lord. And this shall be a sign unto you: Ye shall find the babe wrapped in swaddling clothes, lying in a manger." And suddenly, there was with the angel a multitude of the Heavenly Host praising God, and saying, "Glory to God in the Highest, and on Earth peace, and good will toward men. That's what Christmas is all about, Charlie Brown."

The crowd was silent for a moment, like a pregnant silent, but Sam started to slow clap and the crowd started to cheer. Sky had tears in her eyes and bowed to everyone. She blew a kiss to Sam and walked to stage right.

Melissa whipped away her tears and smiled from ear to ear. "Thank you, everyone for coming tonight." Melissa said. "And have a very Merry Christmas."

When the audience went to collect their children, Sam and Charlie went to find Sky. Once they did, they found her talking with Kate and Garrett in an empty class room.

The Alpha had hidden some flowers behind his back; which were poppies and carnations with lavenders surrounding them, Sky's favorite. When Kate and Garrett left Charlie hugged Sky to death and told her how proud he was of her. She smiled and kissed her dad. "I love you, dad."

"I love you too, Bean. You did such a good job" Charlie whispered. He looked back to Sam and nodded. "I'll leave you two alone." He patted her head and left the room.

Sky nodded and looked to her wolf. She smiled when he gave her flowers. "Thank you." She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Sam smiled and rubbed her back. "You did so good, kiddo. And thank you for the dedication."

Sky pulled away from Sam and gave him a shy smiled. "I did that for you because I remember your mom telling me that you didn't like Christmas all that much and you just didn't get it, so I promised myself that I would find a way to show you what Christmas was really about."

"And you proved me wrong, my lil' imprint." Sam said. Sky smiled and hugged him again.

"I love you, Sam Uley." Sky said.

Sam smiled and buried his face in Sky's shoulder. "I love you too, Sky Swan." He rubbed her back and kissed her temple.

Once they meet up with everyone they all decided to go out an eat ice cream.

When everyone decided to go home. Sam hugged Sky one last time and told her that he would see her tomorrow. She nodded and kissed his warm cheek. He smiled and rubbed her hair.

Unbeknown to Sam and Sky, Alice finally saw the youngest Swan's future. She saw Sam and Sky happy and with a huge family, living in La Push. Having a normal life without supernatural getting in the way. Alice sighed sadly, Jacob looked over to the pixie vampire and said, "They will be ok."

Alice looked over to Jacob and nodded. "Yeah they will." She said. Alice has finally admitted defeating on turning Sky into a vampire, she had to take a step back see how happy the young human was and she saw that they were happy. Jacob smiled and nodded.

* * *

Author's Notes: I love Christmas, but Halloween is my holiday. But, I hope y'all enjoyed the update and I will see y'all a next time, bye, bye!


	6. A League of Her Own!

Author's Notes: Its my birthday! Hehehe, i'm officially 25 years old and holy crud i don't feel any different. Sorry, just wanted to say that since its been awhile. Hello friends and welcome to another update, tis time for Sky to be in tomboy ways again. Who's ready for this? I know that some of y'all are rolling your eyes that Negan aka Jeffrey Dean Morgan is playing her coach, but I'm taking advantage of his character's backstory from TWD.

Also, if any girl is reading this and experienced being in a guy's sport and got teased about it, I commend you for standing up to those bullies and playing a sport that is mostly male dominated. Props to y'all, ladies! Also, if I get any sport reference wrong I am so sorry! But, I hope y'all enjoy!

Megan Charpentier-Sky Swan

*Guest character* Jeffrey Dean Morgan-Coach Stanly Waters

*Guest character* Michelle Pfeiffer-Lucille Waters

**I don't do own Twilight; all rights go to Stephanie Meyers. The cover art belongs to Brookie Twiling. I only own Sky River Swan. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**A League of Her Own! **

_Forks High School_

_January 17, 2009_

_Sky, age 13_

It was Friday and it was baseball practice. Sky had convinced the boy's baseball coach to let her play, after begging over and over he finally gave in. So, Sky went from soccer to baseball. Charlie was scared at first because he thought that Sky couldn't handle the pressure, but she showed him on the count of her curve ball and her 95-mile ball that was lost in the woods; forever.

It was after school and Sky hit another home run for her team, some of the guys where usually making fun of her but they backed down when they saw Sam or Emmett, who were usually present during the practicing.

Sky ran to third base but was tripped buy Mike's brother Daniel. He was laughing at her and calling her names which wasn't new to her, but she got the upper hand when she bunched him across the nose; breaking it in the process.

She smirked when she saw blood gushing out which had the coach yelling, "Get up, Daniel! You sorry sucker, getting punched by a girl who has a better right hook then you!" Coach Waters shook his head and rubbed his sweaty head. "Good Lord, I still can't believe I gotta girl on my team. I'll be a laughing stock in the try state area." He muttered, which had Sam and Emmett growling at him.

Rosalie placed her hand on Emmett's thigh and squeezed it tightly. "Calm down, sweetie, he's just being a classless ass." She said, making sure the parents didn't hear.

"I just hate the bastard." He said. "Being mean to Sky, making sure she doesn't play until he has no one left."

"She has an amazing arm," Sam commented. "So, he needs to cut her some slack."

"I agree." Jasper said.

"Sky is a girl," Alice pointed out. "She shouldn't even be playing. She should be learning how to be prepared to be a lady, not be dirty."

Sam growled and looked to the seer. "Look you little leech no one invited you to this, you can fucking leave and never mess with Sky again."

"She is my sister-in-law and I want what's best for her." Alice said.

Sam was about to give her a backhanded comment but was stopped by Leah. "Enough, the both of you. This is Sky's time. Stop bickering like a bunch of children and focus on someone more important."

The supernaturals watched as Sky was up to pitch, she got three strikes to Dante Danvers which got the 13-year-old African boy upset. "C'mon, man!" He screamed.

"Calm down, Danvers!" Coach exclaimed. "Go take a break, kiddo." The young boy shook and walked to the pit. "Ok, let's huddle up." He said. The team gathered around as he said, "Now all you suckers need to get your heads outta your butts and get your head in this game, we are gonna take down Port Angles and take home that trophy."

"Yay!" They shouted.

"Now, go home, get rest and be prepared for tomorrow's game, we are gonna kick some ass, y'all!" He put his hand in the middle. "On the count of three. One, two, three, let's go Spartans!"

They laid their hands on his and moved with his. "Let's go Spartans!" They all shouted.

He told them they were dismissed, and their parents came to get them, but Coach stopped Sky. "Hey, listen, kiddo, I'm gonna let you play tomorrow." He said.

Sky gasped with excitement. "Really?" She asked.

Coach Waters nodded. "Hell yeah but promise me you'll let us take the gold. Show those boys who they're messing with." He held his fist out. Sky pumped her fist with his and nodded.

"I won't let you down, coach." She said and rushed to her wolf who was waiting for her with a smile on his face. "I'm so excited for Saturday." She said.

Sam smiled and guided Sky to his truck where she said a quick hello to the Cullen siblings. Sam leaned against his truck hood with Leah and Seth by his side, he watched as Sky talked to Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper more then Alice who kept trying to interrupt them.

When she was finally done Sky said goodbye and climbed into Sam's truck, buckled up and put her baseball gear in the floorboard of the truck. She waved bye to the Cullens and watched as the scenery pass by her. She was happy that coach Waters was giving her a chance to show her skills to play ball, she was hoping that in the future that maybe she good be an athlete along with her dream of being a detective.

Once they arrived Sky rushed into the house to shower while Sam, Leah and Seth watched TV. They were mindlessly watching some cartoon on Cartoon Network channel.

"So, it's a week until we go see WWE in Port Angles," Seth pointed out. "Is anyone else excited?"

Sam nodded while Leah smirked. "I know I imprinted but seeing sweaty men is gonna be very fun." She said.

"Even though one of them looks like Sheamus," Sam muttered. Leah punched him in the arm, but she knew that it didn't hurt her Alpha, not one bit. "But Sky's excited, she upset that she missed out on seeing Chris Benoit in person but seeing the others she is elated for."

"Speak of the devil." She said.

Sky rushed downstairs and sat next to Sam. She looked to the wolves and asked, "What y'all watchin'?" They shrugged, Sam pulled her close to him and ran his hand through her damp braided hair.

The Alpha and Man was getting worried that Sky was going to get hurt tomorrow, he saw _A League of Their Own_ and seeing some of those women get hurt in a dangerous sport just hand them both scared for her life, but he knew that Sky was going to be ok; hopefully.

_January 17, 2009_

"Please stand for the National Anthem." The announcer, who was just some 16-year-old kid from Forks. Once the song ended the respectful coaches had decided that Port Angles was going first. "Let's play ball!" He shouted.

Coach Waters told Sky that she could pitch first because he knew that she had the best arm in the world, or in the county. Waters was watching Sky, who's number was 3, was striking players out left and right. Praising the young lady like she was his own daughter.

Once the game called to switch teams and Sky was the third person up to bat.

"Ok folks, if parents and/or guardians are just now joining us the scores are PA 1 and Forks 5. It's the bottom of the 9th, the final play and up next to bat is Forks and La Push's very Sky Swan!" The announcer exclaimed.

The crowd cheered and whistled for Sky as she swung her bat around, warming up her arm. Stretching and popping her back.

"What's a girl doing on the baseball team?" The empire asked. "What sissy man decides to let some girl on his team, my dad would call that weak." Sky tried to ignore the empire from Port Angles but she striked out.

"Strike one!" He shouted.

She looked around at him and gave him a dirty look. She said, "Who let some bully on their team? Some grown man must've felt sorry for your dad." Sky smirked when the empire had nothing to say back and looked forward.

The pitcher gave signals to the empire and made sure he would knock out this girl, she was nothing but some weak girl on a stupid team who always loses.

"Nana, nana, boo, boo!" The empire shouted and but groaned when the ball hit him in his groin and her bat in the back of his head.

"Strike two!"

"Halt, time out!" Coach Waters screamed. He called over Sky and got to her level. "C'mon kiddo, I know you have it in you. Where is that passion I saw yesterday?"

"That empire from PA is distracting me." Sky said.

Coach Waters looked to the red head plump bully and shook his head. "Excuse my French, but that kid is a pussy and just wants to belittle you because you're a girl." He replied. Sky narrowed her eyes and huffed through her nose. "Listen up, just imagine that ball as that empire's face and hit it outta the park."

Sky stood tall and nodded. "Ok." She smiled at the coach and ran back to home plate.

"Continue, y'all!" Waters walked back to the pit and gave a thumbs up to Charlie.

The Sheriff waved back and looked to Sue who looked scared as well. "She'll be ok." He reassured her. Sue blew a raspberry and tightened her hand in hers. "She'll kick butt, dear." He said.

Sky walked up to the plate and swung her bat around; the empire was still laughing at her. She watched as some of the catchers walked forward, she got into position and ignored the bully empire.

When the pitcher threw his ball, Sky thought back to the people and Alice saying no to her, that she was a girl and no girls could play baseball only softball, but she was going to show them. She swung her bat so hard and that ball went out of site, out of mind.

The crowd cheered as Sky rushed past first, second and third base. She could see home base but also see that the ball in the hands of the second base man, she remembered that one scene in _League of Their Own_ where that one female player slide into home base but got hurt in the process.

Dirt covered home base to where no one knew what was going on. Once the dust cleared they saw that Sky was laying on her side, heaving out her breath, she was coughing and waving away the dust.

The next words she heard had the crowd cheering. "Safe!" She looked down and saw her foot on home base with the ball on her ankle.

"She's safe! Forks won their first game of the season!" The announcer screamed. The small crowd of people were going crazy. They were happy that the team won, and Port Angles lost.

Sky got the help of her wolves and they placed her on their shoulders. She high fived her team mates and howled to the sky, she looked to her coach and noticed that he was holding his chest. She looked to Rosalie and nodded to him.

The blond vampire rushed to the coach and his wife who was on the phone. About thirty minutes the ambulance came and took Sky's coach away. The youngest Swan didn't feel like celebrating anymore, she wanted to know if her coach was gonna live.

After being checked over by Carlisle, reviving a huge bruise on her left thigh.

"Is Coach Waters gonna be ok?" She asked the vampiric doctor.

Carlisle looked up to the child and nodded. "He is recovering, but just needs rest. His wife is with him now."

"What happened?" Leah asked.

Carlisle looked to the she-wolf and said, "A small heart attack, but nothing like going on a diet of greens and less meat to help his heart go back to normal."

Sky nodded. "Would I be able to see him?"

"I wouldn't see why not. Just ask your father and you might be able to go after Church." He said. "Now just rest up your leg and keep ice on it, to make sure the swelling goes down."

Sky nodded and got help getting down from Leah. She said goodbye to Carlisle and smiled when she saw her dad and her pack.

At Charlie's favorite diner that night Sky asked, "Dad, could we go see Coach Waters after church tomorrow?"

Charlie looked to his daughter, his girlfriend, her kids, his son and back to his youngest. "I mean we can if we have time though."

"So, that's a maybe?" She asked.

Charlie sighed but nodded. "Ok, yeah it's a yes." Sky smiled and thanked her dad.

•

That next morning Charlie and Sky walked down the hospital halls. Sky was carrying a teddy bear in her arms that said, 'Get well soon!' on its stomach.

When they made it to his room they saw that he was talking, more like whispering to his wife. She was smiling and kissing him like a normal couple. Charlie knocked on the door which caught their attention.

Stanley sat up with a charming smile on his face. "Well, all be damned, if it isn't little Swan and her daddy."

His wife hit his arm and rolled her blue eyes. "Enough, Stan. Hi y'all, I'm Lucille Waters. Can we help y'all?" She asked.

Sky looked up to the dirty blond and smiled at her. "Um, hi. I'm Sky Swan and this is my dad Sheriff Charlie Swan. I just wanted to come by and see if coach was ok, but I see I was interrupting a very intimate." She said.

Lucille chuckled and shook her head. "It's fine, dear. I was going to get me some lunch-"

"And me too, doll face." Stanley said.

Lucille smirked to her husband and rolled her eyes. "We'll see. Behave and I'll be back." She kissed him and walked out the door. Charlie said we was just going to be outside and wait for his daughter.

Sky sat on the bed and handed him the teddy. "I got this for you, thought it might help you get better."

Stanley took the bear and chuckled. "That's kind of ya kid, thanks." He said.

Sky smiled and nodded. "So, I'm sorry about your heart."

"Ah, don't sweat it kid. Ain't your heart that you have to watch out for. Just now have to watch what I eat." He sighed sadly. "Gotta cut the beers, which fucking sucks,"

"But it's to keep you healthy so that you and Mrs. Waters can have kids." Sky said.

Stanley chuckled and rubbed his tired eyes. "Sadly kiddo, I don't think that's gonna happen." He muttered.

"Oh, oh." Sky squirmed on the bed and looked back to her coach. "I'm sorry, for the both of you." He nodded. "Y'all can do what Esme and Carlisle did and adopt."

Stanley meshed his lips and nodded. "Yeah we could do that." He said. _This kid was something else. _He thought. He thought that they could try but Lucille was having problems, they could adopt like the Cullens. Maybe a child or a teen, they would have to see.

"Exactly!" She said. "See? I'm smart for a 13-year-old, I'm practically an adult." Sky sat up straight and fixed her shirt.

Stanley chuckled and shook his head. "Well kid I can't argue with that, but we'll see. I'm just happy being with Lucille for a bit, just the two of us."

Sky nodded. "I agree, but here's hoping." She crossed her fingers and smiled at her coach. "But you just rest up and focus on keeping your heart in good health."

He nodded, and fist bumped the youngest Swan. A nurse came in with a tray and Lucille right behind her. Sky said goodbye, gave the bear to Lucille and left with her dad.

As they were driving down the road Sky looked to her dad. She was worried that her dad might be in the same boat as Coach Waters.

Charlie looked to his daughter and back to the road with a crooked smile. "You ok, kiddo?"

Sky squinted her eyes and said, "Might have to talk to Sue about your diet." She looked back outside with Charlie chuckling behind.

"What? Sky, what are you talking about?" He asked.

Sky sadly looked down at her hands and said, "I just don't want you to end up like Coach Waters. I want you to be around just a little bit longer, see me go to prom, graduate high school and college, be there to walk me down the aisle, when I have my first baby. I just want you to be there for the most important things in life."

Charlie smiled and looked to his daughter. "Kiddo, you know I will always be there for you. I ain't going anywhere any time soon. I'll be there every step of the way, I still for a few more decades on me."

Sky giggled and held her dad's hand. "Swan's will be here till the end of time, right, Honey Badger?"

Charlie belly laughed and nodded. "Right, Chickadee." He kissed the back of her hand and sighed. "Besides, Sue's gonna have a hellva time getting me on a good diet."

Sky smiled. "Maybe. Emily has been doing it with the pack, so you're next buddy budda." She poked his ever slowly growing beer belly which had Charlie shaking his head and driving down the road.

Charlie is gonna be there for Sky, he wants to be there for the most important things in her life and if that meant cutting out a few things in his diet then so be it. He'll love to see Sky grow up and be the independent woman she is supposed to be while still being his little girl.

* * *

Author's Notes: I kinda realized there wasn't a lotta Charlie and Sky moments, so I thought this would be cute and funny for your pretty eyeballs. But I hope y'all enjoyed it and I will see y'all with a small crossover, it's wrestling related. I will see y'all a next time. Bye, bye!


	7. WWETwilight: You're Going Down!

Author's Notes: Hello friends and welcome to another update, so this is my experience with going to a WWE show back in January of 2019. Btw, it was so fun! Seeing all my favorite wrestlers in person was amazing. Tell me in the comments if y'all have ever been to a WWE show; rather it be live event on tv or house show, ain't it fun? I hope y'all enjoyed the update!

And thank you to _**xXBalorBabeXx**_ for letting me barrow Amanda Rose Cena for this one shot.

Megan Charpentier-Sky Swan

**I don't do own Twilight; all rights go to Stephanie Meyers. The cover art belongs to Brookie Twiling. I only own Sky River Swan. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**WWE+Twilight: You're Going Down!**

_January 24, 2009 _

_Sky, age 13 _

It was finally time for Sky to see her favorite wrestlers. She has been watching WWE since she was really young, she blames Phil for that. On his off days he would watch WWE and Sky would join him, even when it was on the Sci-fi channel, she would enjoy it either way. Sky thought Gangrel was her favorite vampire.

It was around Christmas time that Charlie had given her the tickets as a gift for helping out around the house, keeping up her good grades and the whole nine yards. Plus, Carlisle pitched in and bought half of them so that Sky, Sam, Leah and Seth would sit front row; near the action.

It was a long drive, but it was worth it for them to see such an important show, well house show but still a show.

Once they arrived at the small arena in Sam told, more like ordered, Seth and Leah to get to their sets while Sam took Sky to find a t-shirt. She couldn't decide between a Natalya or Maryse shirt, the alpha said both which got the 13-year-old excited. Just as an extra he got her a Miz shirt which she really liked.

They discovered that SmackDown would be at Port Angles which was Sky and Seth's favorite roster.

When they got their snacks and drinks, they settle down the show started with the national anthem and said 'thank you' to the soldiers that served our country. Once that was over first to come out was CM Punk vs Chris Jericho that was kicking off the show.

Sky leaned against the barrier and cheered off to Punk, she wanted him to win because she noticed that their feud looked more serious than not. She felt bad when Punk lost his match, but he went around and said hi to some of his fans, even her and Leah.

Punk kinda flirted with Leah which had Sky and Seth laughing, he signed their stuff and said goodbye. But not before stopping when he heard, "I bet you'll get that heavy weight championship sooner than ya think, Punk!" He looked back to the child and gave her a thumbs up before going around the corner.

Sky looked back to Sam who smiled and sipped his beer. "Do you think he'll get the title?" She asked.

Sam shrugged. "Who knows. He might. WWE is crazy like that." He replied. Sky nodded and looked back to the ring with excitement in her eyes.

Chris Jericho stood in front of the small child and raised his eyebrow at her. "What's your name kid?" He asked making sure all of the arena saw them on the tron.

Sky eyed the flashy wrestler and smirked at him. "Bella Swan-Cullen." She said. Seth nudged her but found it funny too.

Chris nodded and got out his list. "And you friend behind you?" He asked.

Sky turned around and looked to Sam, he gave her a nod and chuckled. She turned back to Jericho and said, "Edward Cullen." Leah couldn't help it and fell over laughing, she knew what Sky was doing. She knew that her sister and brother-in-law's name will official and forever be on Jericho's list.

He held up his pen and said, "Well, since you two are fans of Punk your names are…"

"Going on the list?" Seth asked.

Jericho looked to the young man and asked, "Now what's your name?"

"Well, I'm a fan of yours Mr. Jericho, by the way love the jacket!" Seth exclaimed.

Jericho smirked and nodded. "Alright then. I respect you, my good sir. But your friend is going on this list."

Seth shrugged. "It's ok. Bella deserves it." He said.

"As I was saying, your name and Edward's are going on the list!" Jericho exclaimed.

Sky nodded. "That's fine, but I still think Punk deserves that title more then you." She said and walked to her wolf, leaving a dump founded Chris Jericho behind and the audience laughing at him.

After recovering from laughing so hard in her life, Leah sat next to Sam and asked, "Do you smell that?"

Sam hummed. "Aside from sweat and beer in the air, yes. Leech."

"It's not who you think it is." Leah said having her back to him. Sam turned around and almost cackled when he saw Rosalie with a very embarrassed look and Emmett wearing a Dolph Ziggler t-shirt with a Cena armband.

"Let's go!" The giant vampire shouted. Rosalie looked so embarrassed, if she could blush, she would.

Sam shook his head and looked back to the ring where Mandy Cena and Natalya were feuding. Sky was cheering for while Mandy, Seth and Leah cheered for Natalya to win.

It was neck to neck between the two legendary ladies. But Mandy got the upper hand when she did Jeff Hardy's move Swanton Bomb and got the win on the three count.

The Clearwater siblings kinda made a face but Sky did a happy dance while Sam took pictures of her. He was happy that Sky was having a good time, he was glad that she didn't just sit around a brood all day. She was supposed to be a kid not some moody teen, which he hoped that she didn't turn out like that.

Mandy said a quick hi to her fans and even got a "Sorry about Chris Benoit." From a preteen, which made her smile and cry at the same time. She was hoping that some kids would remember Chris ten maybe fifteen years from now.

It was tow hours into the show and Sky really had to go to the bathroom, but she didn't wanna miss Maryse vs Michelle McCool.

Michelle wanted the Divas championship which Sky was hoping that she wouldn't win because Maryse was a way better champ then she was. Maryse got Michelle to tap out which had Sam and Sky cheering on for them.

What had Sky rolling her eyes was Brock Lesner and his manager Paul Heyman came out, flexing his muscles and think his shit didn't stick which it did.

"My client, Brock Lesner, wants a challenge. He wants to face the meanest bastard there is in the business. He wants John Cena!" Paul said. Sky cheered and Sam howled for Cena to come. "But, that's too bad. Cena ain't here in this washed up state you call Washington."

Sky booed and thumbs down the giant while Sam rolled his eyes. He hated Brock Lesner and he was happy Sky did too.

Sam looked up to Brock and the blond wrestler who was making fun of the Native American. Sam stood tall and pointed to Paul.

"Oh, oh we have a challenger!" Paul said. He and Brock got out of the ring and stood face to face with him. He asked, "What's your name, kid?"

"I don't think I should tell my name to some sleaze balls like you two." Sam said. Sky stood next time and started to giggle.

Paul's jaw dropped and Brock narrowed his eyes. Now the wrestler was mad, who did this kid think he was? Brock tried to grab the kid, but he was faster; much faster!

Sam grabbed Brock's wrist in a tight grip and punched him across the face, the huge wrestler groaned and grabbed his now broken jaw. Sam cracked his knuckles and watched as they retreated backstage.

Sam looked to Sky, who raised her hand for a high five. "That giant turd deserved it." She said. Sam smirked and high fived her right back. He was happy that he lived out his dream of punching the giant who didn't need to be on WWE because he didn't deserve to be there in the first place.

Two hours later and one voiceless Sky they were hitting the road back home, but not before Sam was stopped by Hunter or Triple H.

"Hey, kid you were amazing. We need more talent like you." Hunter said.

Sam shrugged. "Sorry, I would love to, but I can't."

Hunter looked to the child in the front set and nodded. "I get it, you can't leave family behind but at least think about it." Hunter gave him his business card and nodded. "We would love to have someone like you on our Raw roster. By the way, you pretty much bruised Brock up pretty well." He said goodbye to them, got in his rental and drove away.

Sam looked to Sky, who looked sad and messed with her promise bracelet. He shook his head. "Not gonna happen, kiddo. I ain't leaving you nor the pack behind." He said.

Sky nodded and hugged her wolf. "I understand." She rasped out.

Sam chuckled. "Ok, let's go have a late-night visit to Carlisle and see what he can do to your voice."

"I kinda like that she can't talk." Leah commented.

Sky turned to her sister and narrowed her eyes, she pinched Leah's thigh which did nothing to the wolf. She only shrugged and looked out the window while Seth chuckled.

Once they arrived to the Cullens' house Carlisle was looking down Sky's throat. The good vampire doctor saw how red and raw it was. "How did this happen?" He asked.

"WWE house show," Seth said watching Esme as she made tea for the youngest Swan.

Carlisle nodded and pulled away from her, he laid his cold hands on her glands and felt how swollen they were. He pulled back and gave a slight sorry because of his hands. "I advise to not talk for a bit, drink some warm tea and rest until you can speak again."

"Don't want people thinking you're a boy with your voice." Leah said.

Sky rolled her eyes and tried to laugh but it hurt to, so she just waved her hands at the she-wolf. The youngest Swan looked to the doctor and nodded that she understood and took the tea from Esme. It felt good, it soothed her throat. She said a silent thank you to the mother vampire which Esme just smiled back to the child.

Esme wished that she had Edward's powers to understand what she was saying. Sky was such a sweet girl that she nor Carlisle never want to see her become one of them. Hell, the Denalis and the Romanians want to see her grow up and have a normal-ish human life.

When he noticed that she was getting tired, Sam said goodbye to the vampires and drove him, his imprint and his pack home.

Charlie and Sue wanted to know how the house show went but they noticed Sky was deep asleep and decided to say goodnight. Leah helped Sue change Sky for the night and Sam wanted to say a quick goodbye.

He told Charlie about their quick visit to Carlisle because she lost her voice and said the type of tea Esme used, but Sue said she knew one that would help Sky quicker, which Sam was thankful for.

Sam sat next to his sleepy Imprint and lightly kissed her forehead. "I love you, my little Sky." He rubbed his scent on her pillow and smirked when she took the pillow and nuzzled into it. He was happy that she recognized his scent, it made his wolf howl like crazy. Sam said his goodbye to Sky and ran his rounds, letting Jared and Quil go for the night.

Sam was happy for the moments he had with Sky, they weren't going to waste them away they were going to make them last until their last breath.

* * *

Author's Notes: Welp I hope y'all enjoyed the update, or this small crossover. I had fun doing it. just a little story: I have been a fan of WWE since 2008 and it has been a long time, but I did have to stop watching for a bit until my car accident in 2016, which 6 is not my favorite number like at all. So around Christmas time I started to watch WWE again and I haven't stopped since, aside from missing one SmackDown Live episode during fourth of July, but that's beside the point! I went to my first house show in January of this year and it was so fun! Lost my voice and maybe scared the wrestlers when I asked them to come back in the next four years, but it was fun and if are a WWE fan then say who your favorite wrestler is, male or female, in the reviews. And the reason why I chose a WWE chapter was because you can't waste your life away by doing nothing and going to a once in a life time show was amazing, I recommend it even if it's not WWE. And I wanted Sam and Sky to have those moments too with the pack or her dad and step-mom.

Long story short, I had fun writing this chapter and I hope y'all did too. I will see y'all a next time, bye, bye!

P.S. I saw Moana for the first time awhile back and OMG, she is awesome. I loved Moana and Maui, so cute. Kinda reminded me of Judy and Nick, Zootopia I love to death! I digress.


	8. A Sick Day, On a Love Day

Author's Notes: Hello friends and welcome to another update, so I'm sorry i have been MIA lately. I had surgery last week and i'm still recovering from it, it was gallbladder so no biggie. I was even gifted a stone after! TMI? Sorry. But I am back, so with out any further a due-today's update is making poor Sky sick during the most important holiday on the new year. Poor girl. But, I hope y'all enjoy the update!

Megan Charpentier-Sky Swan

**I don't do own Twilight; all rights go to Stephanie Meyers. The cover art belongs to Brookie Twiling. I only own Sky River Swan. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**A Sick Day, On a Love Day**

_La Push, Washington_

_February 14, 2009 _

_Sky, age 13 _

It was Valentine's day, the day of love! The day for couples to be together and have romantic dates or just for parents to somewhat spoil their children for that day. But not for one young child, nope. Sadly, it wasn't a day for Sky. She was sick!

Sky was laying in her king size bed while watching TV, but her watery eyes made it impossible to see Courage trying to save Muriel again and again.

It was just a sore throat, she told her dad.

It was just the sniffles, she told Sam.

But it wasn't; it was worse than the common cold or the stomach bug that has been going around. It was the flu!

_Of all days to have the flu. _She thought. Sky groaned and pulled her quilt over her head trying to get comfortable and not be oh so miserable, but her stomach wasn't having it. She gasped and threw up her stomach in the vomit bucket.

Sam Uley wasn't too far away when he held her hair back and rubbed her back. The Alpha was happy that Carlisle Cullen had come and did a quick diagnostic on the youngest Swan. Declaring that she had the flu which wasn't a pleasant thing to hear.

The Alpha hated that the enemy had to touch his imprint, but he was a doctor. Carlisle wanted to help Sky and cure her with anything he had on hand.

In the kitchen the chief, the vampire doctor and the elders were talking about what type of medicine to give Sky to cure her. Charlie was visibly upset because he could help his little girl and just watch her suffer with this crap!

"I know I have antibiotics that'll help her, but all I can say is let her sleep and be sure to keep her hydrated." Carlisle said.

Charlie nodded. Thanking the vampiric doctor and watching him leave, he let out a sigh of relief and shook his head. "Lord have mercy." Charlie muttered.

"Praying and crosses don't work on them, Charlie." Billy commented.

Charlie rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah, yeah. I know. Just thanking God that he is willing to help her."

Billy nodded in agreement. Personally, he hated that the vampires were still in Forks, but he could tolerate the vampire doctor for Charlie. The Black elder was just happy that Bella and her hybrid child was gone, for good.

"Well, I am glad he is will to help too." Billy said. "I hate that Sam and Sky had to cancel their plans though."

Charlie nodded. "Yeah, she was looking forward to seeing _Coraline_." He said.

"That movie that Neil Gaimen wrote?" Leah asked. Charlie nodded. "Why would she want to see that!? Does she want nightmares." Leah has read that book before and it scared the crap out of her! She didn't know why some grown man wrote about a young girl and this weird fantasy land with people who had button eyes. And what a name! Coraline, Caroline. Just weird.

"She had me read it to her when she was nine, so we couldn't tell her no." Charlie shrugged and drank his coffee. "I just hate that she's sick."

She rubbed his back and kissed the back of his head. "That's why Sam is here." Sue said. "The wolf wants to protect and take care of his imprint, he didn't really trust Carlisle looking over Sky any. Sam's wolf wants to be there and watch over Sky."

Charlie grumbled and shook his head. "I don't like it, and I don't understand it, but I'll try to see the culture of it all." He said.

Billy chuckled and patted his friend's shoulder. "Go check on her, ya old geezer." He said.

"Says you, old man." Charlie snapped back. Billy almost ran over his ankles, but Charlie chuckled and rushed up the stairs with his girlfriend and best friend laughing down stairs.

Charlie walked to Sky's room and pecked through the crack in the door to see his youngest laying in bed with a rag over for hot forehead, Sam wasn't too far as he sat on her bed and told her about the legends for the uptenth time.

There had been some ups and downs for Charlie to be liking this whole imprint business. He wasn't going to be like Bella and make them separate, they had to stay together until Sky says she wants something when she's older.

Even Charlie told her that she didn't have to be with Sam, but she said that she liked him and that one day she'll want to be more than friends with him. It was hard to wrap his brain around everything; from his oldest daughter being a vampire, to his youngest being imprinted on a kid he knew since he came to his hips and being a granddad to a hybrid. Which that still freaked him out to no end, but he saw the good side of it.

Charlie saw that Sam was protecting Sky, he wasn't being pushy, mean or bossy towards her and that was good because he had a gun and he would use it on someone. Yeah Sam was older than Sky, but he wasn't hurting her in anyway and Charlie was a cop, so he made sure that the older wolf wasn't hurting his youngest, so just as long as she was safe then he was almost ok with this arrangement. Almost.

Charlie knocked on the door and walked into her room. Sky looked like she was a burrito, she was wrapped up in her quilt because she has been saying she was cold. She looked up at her dad and lightly smiled at him.

"Heyo daddio." She muttered.

Charlie smiled and kissed her crown. "Hey chickadee. How do ya feel?"

"Like I've been hit by a truck." She replied.

Charlie chuckled while Sam shook his head. "I'm sorry, kiddo." Charlie said. "But hopefully you'll get better and have a Valentine's Day part two."

Sky nodded. "Thanks for calling Carlisle, dad." She said. "I know since the whole Bella being a vampire and Nessie being a vampire hybrid has been throwing you through a loop lately."

The youngest Swan has noticed that her dad has been a bit distant towards Billy and the pack lately, which she hated because Sky is literally part of the pack. Emotionally and physically, but she hoped sometimes soon that her dad would be ok that Sue and Billy's kids turn into horse sized wolves. Who knows, she's hoping that her dad would change his mind and would hear Sky out more about the wolves, maybe when they go on their fishing trip, he'll hear her out.

"No kidding," He muttered. "My heads been just going crazy about us being part of this supernatural world that I didn't even know about."

Sky nodded. "Magic, I'm guessing." She shrugged and giggled at her dad.

Charlie smiled at Sky and nodded. "Yeah, true. My money is on Arthur, Gwen, Aidan and Aileen being magic."

_Oh Lord, I guess they didn't tell dad about them either. _"Maybe." She shrugged and pulled the quilt towards her person. "I think I am gonna get some more sleep, daddy."

Charlie nodded. "Ok, chickadee. Um, I love you." He whispered.

Sky smiled at him and replied, "I love you too, Honey Badger."

Charlie grinned at his youngest and rubbed her head laying a small, light kiss on her head. Watching as her eyes slowly close and sleep this flu off. He let out a sigh and look to Sam who had been standing in the corner the whole time.

"Take care of my daughter and let her live a long human life, ok?" Charlie asked.

Sam nodded and stood tall. "I will, Charlie. Trust me, I don't plan for her to be involved with the Cullens a lot since Bella up and left."

Charlie eyed the Alpha and nodded. "Ok. Ok. Still can't believe it. He muttered as he walked out the door.

After Charlie left Sam sat next to Sky and rubbed his warm hands over her cold forehead trying to bring her temperature down which worked wonders actually. He was hoping that Charlie accepted that he's in a world with leeches and huge, very huge dogs.

The Alpha decided to crawl into Sky's bed and pull her onto his chest, he took Sky's hand and kissed the back of her hand while she smiled and cuddled into his chest. "Sam," She whispered. This made the Alpha smiled and hoping the future was bright for them.

* * *

Author's Notes: So, I hope y'all enjoyed the update, I enjoyed writing it even though just writing took fivever. But I hope y'all enjoyed and I will see y'all a next time. Bye, bye!


	9. She Thinks We're Just Fishin'

Author's Notes: Hello friends and welcome to another update, so today's update I got this idea from a trip to Walmart. I haven't heard this Trace Atkins song in years, so it was a surprise to me when I heard it again for the first time in a very long time. When I listened to it, I got the idea for a one shot between Charlie and Sky because I noticed back when I was revamping **_Twilight: My Best Friend_** there wasn't a lot between Charlie and Sky even though I said they had a great relationship, oops.

But I hope y'all enjoy this update between the two of them and it might bring back some members that you have with your family members. I know I have a lot from my mom and sister, don't ask about my dad…long story.

Megan Charpentier-Sky Swan

**I don't do own Twilight; all rights go to Stephanie Meyers. The cover art belongs to Brookie Twiling. I only own Sky River Swan. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**She Thinks We're Just Fishin'**

_First Beach, La Push, Washington_

_March 28, 2009 _

_Sky, age 13 _

It was an early semi-cold Saturday morning when Charlie was packing his and Sky's fishing gear away. He was excited to final spend some time with his youngest daughter, he never gets to because of his job, the pack and just over all being a busy, busy couple of weeks for him.

It was earlier in the week that Sky asked him if he ever had a fishing trip in mind could she go with him, obviously Charlie agreed and just wanted that Saturday to get there fast for him. Charlie was happy that Sky agreed to go with him, usually Bella never wanted to do things with him because of the Cullens and her mother. He wished that Bella would do things with him rather than sitting with the Cullens and doing nothing.

He was hoping that Sky didn't turn out like her, but so far, she is nothing like Bella.

It was early in the morning when Charlie kissed Sue and baby Torin goodbye while he checked up on Seth who was snoring logs. Sadly, he had to mentally say goodbye to Leah who had early morning patrol, he hated that she had to do it, but he had heard from Billy that there was a rouge vampire on the loose. So, the Cullens teamed up with them to take it down before it gets to the treaty line.

He went to Sky's room next, thinking that she was still asleep and that he would force her to wake up, since hitting her teens Sky has been sleeping in more then not. But he was surprised to see her wake, closing her window, waving bye to Sam and putting on her floral mucking boots.

Charlie noticed that Sky's hair was tamed and in two braids, she was wearing overalls and Jacob's faster shirt that couldn't fit him no more, she put on her fishing hat and smiled at her dad.

"Ready?" She asked.

Charlie smiled and nodded. "Sure, kiddo." He said.

Sky smiled, quickly put on Sam's jacket that basically swallowed her and was guided out by Charlie.

They got into his truck and drove to First Beach where the boats were lined up from the other fishermen. As they drove down the secluded La Push road, they watched the sun rise and it was beautiful.

Sky got out her camera and started to take pictures on her disposable camera. Charlie chuckled at his youngest and rubbed her head. She smiled at her dad and said, "I'm excited to be doing this with you, dad."

Charlie smiled. "Me too," He replied. "I'm excited too. We don't get to do stuff like this very often since you kinda spend time with the pack."

Sky cleared her throat and nodded. "Yeah, sorry dad. I'll try to make sure to spend more time with you if you aren't working so much."

Charlie nodded. "Done deal, kiddo." He said.

Sky smiled and nodded, she looked back out to the window and looked as the sun finally rise when they got to first beach. There was no body else there, so they had the first pick of their spot.

When they got the boat pushed out to the water Sky put on her life jacket as she watched her dad started to engine and they got far enough out where he thought the fishes might be biting.

"Sue says they might be some trout biting today," Sky pointed out. Charlie nodded and baited their hooks for the fish.

Charlie looked to Sky as she was talking about some of her school projects and how baseball was going. He smiled when she then talked about Sue and Billy teaching her herbal medicine which she liked fairly well. Charlie was happy that Sky wasn't talking about the pack so much, whenever he and Bella had their dad and daughter dates it was always about Edward and his family, so to him it was a breath of fresh air.

She did slip up and time or two when she mentioned the pack or Sam, but he quickly changed the subject to something else.

"How did WWE go?" He asked.

"Oh my God!" She exclaimed with a huge smile on her face. "It was so much fun! Sam punched Brock Lesner then got an offer from Triple H himself to come and be part of WWE, which he turned it down, but man oh man was it awesome." Sky started to giggle uncontrollably and continued, "Also, Bella and Edward are on Chris Jericho's list, forever!"

Charlie shook his head, but belly laughed at his youngest. Sky was something else to Charlie, he got a good laugh out of it though because he knew that Bella nor Edward never knew about it either.

"Oh, you're killing me Smalls." He said.

Sky smiled but stopped when her pole started to bend. "I got one, I got one!" She shouted. Charlie and Sky both gripped the pole and started to pull as hard as they could, but it wouldn't budge.

They both squatted and gripped tightly onto the pole. "1…" Charlie said.

"…2." Sky continued.

"3!" They shouted, and with all their might they pulled on the pole and got the fish out of the water and into the boat. It was a 20ich rainbow trout and it was glorious!

"Oh whoa!" Sky gasped and looked to her dad. "Um, I don't wanna eat," She said.

Charlie chuckled and nodded. "Ok, let's take a picture real fast and will let it go." He said. Sky agreed and gave her camera to Charlie. "One, two three, say cheese."

"Mozzarella!" She shouted.

Charlie laughed and took the picture. "Good job." He took the hook off the fish and let it back into the water.

Sky waved at the water and sat back down. "Ok, next bait is our dinner for the night." She declared.

"Aye, aye captain." Charlie saluted to his daughter and sat next to her. They talked for just a little bit longer before Charlie caught a couple more trout's and saved it for their supper and/or fish fry in the middle of the week.

It was lunch time when they called it quits and headed to Carver Café that was located in Forks which Sky didn't mind too much.

"Hey, dad, I wanted to talk to you more about the Legends." Sky said. Charlie sighed but nodded. "Ok, so I know you don't like the idea of Imprinting and my friends turning into huge wolves, but it's how they protect La Push from vampires." Sky said. "I mean I didn't get it at first either but once Billy and Harry explained to me about the legends I did get it, so I just hope you know that Sam and the others are just trying to watch out for not only La Push but for Forks too."

Charlie nodded. "I get it, I hate it, but I get it, Chickadee. But, just know I will hurt Sam if he hurts you, got it?"

Sky nodded. "I got it, Honey Badger." She chuckled and looked out the window while taking her dad's hand, showing her dad that she was still with him and not like Bella in Edwardland.

Once they arrived Sky and Charlie said hello to some of the locals and sat in the corner near the window where Charlie and Bella use to sit.

"Hey you!" Cora exclaimed. Sky smiled and pulled the African-American with curly hair into her arms. When they pulled away Cora smiled and said hello to Charlie. "What sort of adventures did y'all have today?" She asked.

Charlie replied, "Sky and I went fishing and she caught a rainbow trout,"

"But I put it back in the water." She shrugged. "Thought it might have school or a family to take care of."

Cora chuckled at the child and nodded. "You could say that. Well what can I get y'all?" She asked.

Charlie order sweet tea, steak medium well with a peach cobbler for desert, while Sky order Dr. Pepper, a grilled cheese with tomato soup and a sundae with extra whip cream.

They didn't notice but Rosalie and Emmett where at the café, showing Forks that they were human and not weirdos. They weren't too shocked to see Sky and Charlie there because they had over heard Sky talking to Jasper about it when she was at their house for a checkup.

"I got a joke for you," Sky said. Charlie set his drink down and looked to his daughter. "Why isn't there poker in the jungle?"

"Why?" He asked with a shrug.

"Too many cheetahs." She said. Charlie smiled and nudged his daughter for that lame joke. Sky always got her jokes from the internet or those popsicles she snacks on from time to time. "Yeah lame joke, I thought it was funny though."

"Ah you're just a ball of light, aren't kiddo?" He asked.

"And you won't have it any other way." Sky said. She smiled and took her dad's hand in hers. She was happy that she gets to spend time with her dad.

"Hey, kiddo." Charlie said. Sky looked to her father after whipping away the chocolate from her chin. "If we aren't too busy with anything, let's make this our day to spend time together."

She smiled and held up her pinky finger. "It's a deal, daddio." She said. Charlie chuckled and hooked his finger around hers and made a pact that once a month that the third Saturday would be their day.

What they didn't notice was that Trace Atkin's new song _She Thinks We're Just Fishin'_ was playing on the radio.

It had hit Charlie in the gut when that song played. He had missed out so much with Bella due to their mother, but he was happy that Sky wasn't like Bella and that she wants to spend time with him.

After their desert they had left the café and was heading to La Push. Once they arrived, they were sitting on their couch watching TV. Charlie had his arm around Sky's shoulder, he looked down at her as she laughed at poor Courage getting scared for the umpteenth time. He smiled and kissed her crown.

"Hey dad," Sky said. "I know what concubine means."

He squirmed in his seat and asked, "Oh really?"

She nodded and said, "It means mistress for the emperor."

Charlie chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, yeah that's what it means, kiddo." He said. Sky smiled and looked back to the TV.

Charlie rubbed his eyes and sighed, he can count on a single hand when Bella either ditched or canceled on him. He didn't think that it wasn't far to him because she had an obsession with Edward Cullen. He was happy that Sky was giving him a chance to spend time together.

Although he was afraid that she'll roll her eyes and groan at him when she gets older, but he would worry about her attitude when she gets old. Until then, he was happy just to enjoy their moment together.

* * *

Author's Notes: Awe! What a sweet moment! I was thinking about adding in a little Cullen moment, but I decided against. This is for Charlie and Sky alone. But I hope y'all enjoyed the update. Go hug your dad or mom for that extra life they give you and I will see y'all a next time. Bye, bye!

P.S. Sorry I have been gone lately, i had surgery a few bit of weeks ago and getting a job under my wing has been fun as well, so I have been the better part of adulting for a hot minute. But I hope y'all are doing ok in the world of mess as we call it!


	10. Check Yes or No

Author's Notes: Hello friends and welcome to another update, so today's update Charlie is gonna ask the big ole question any guy has been nervous to ask their girls. What will Sue say? Keep reading if you wanna find out. Please enjoy!

P.S. I was inspired by George Straight's Check Yes or No, so thank you for that Mr. Straight.

Megan Charpentier-Sky Swan

**I don't do own Twilight; all rights go to Stephanie Meyers. The cover art belongs to Brookie Twiling. I only own Sky River Swan. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Check Yes or No**

_Emily's House, La Push, Washington _

_April 17, 2009_

_Sky, age 13_

"So, the reason why I have called the four," Sam cleared his throat and looked to the police chief. "Sorry, five of you here is because I'm thinking about asking Sue for her hand in marriage." Charlie said.

"That's great dad!" Sky exclaimed and rapped her arms around his neck in a tight hug. "I would love for Sue to be my mom."

Charlie smiled and rubbed her back. He looked at Leah, Seth and Emily who were practically her family! He had been wanting to talk to Seth privately, but he thought it would be better if Leah, Emily and Sky was involved too. He had already talk to Billy and the old coot had the biggest grin on his face, telling the police chief that he was happy that Charlie was going to ask Sue to marry him, heck he was excited to have the Swans on La Push land anyway!

"Seth, Emily, Leah, what do y'all think?" Charlie asked.

Sky looked to the Quileute natives with curious eyes. She was hoping that it'll be ok with them because Sky already saw them as family, heck Emily and Leah were already like her sisters.

Seth looked to his older sister and cousin with curious eyes, he looked back to Charlie and smiled. "I'm ok with it. I mean you can't replace my dad but if my mom's happy I'm happy."

Emily nodded. "Same. Charlie I already see you part of this family, so I'm ok with it too."

Leah sighed and ran her hand through her semi short hair, her hair was growing out since retiring from phasing with the pack. She wanted to start a life with Aidan and since Seth was still phasing, he has all the time in the world with Aileen. Aidan has since made sure he was aging with Leah so they could officially be together.

Leah did have reservation about Charlie being her stepdad, but Seth was right; no one could replace her dad, she was a daddy's girl growing up and she knew that Charlie would never replace her dad, but was she willing to be related to a leech? Maybe. But she liked the little tyke that was currently giving puppy eyes.

"Sure." She muttered. "I mean, Seth is right, no one and I mean no one can replace our dad, but you make our mom happy. So, yes we approve." Leah stood up and walked out the back porch to get some air.

Charlie blew out his breath and shook Seth's hand and pulled Emily in for a hug.

Sky got off her dad and said, "Um, I'll be right back." She rushed outside to see Leah sitting on the porch swing that was similar to Sam's. she sat next to the she-wolf and said, "I know that you miss uncle Harry and I do too, but please don't hate my dad for wanting to marry mom, I mean Sue."

Leah raised her eyebrows at Sky and shook her head. "I don't hate Charlie, I just hate that-"

"You think he'll replace the memories of uncle Harry?" Sky asked.

Leah nodded. "Yeah, yeah that's defiantly it. But if he doesn't hurt my mom then I'm ok with Charlie being my stepdad." She chuckled. "Whoa, I'm 23 and I'm calling the Forks police chief my stepdad."

Sky moved closer to her and said, "I'll be your stepsister, which is good for me because Bella was never really my sister. I have always seen you and Emily as my older sisters, so I'm happy you're gonna be part of my family."

Leah laughed and pulled Sky into her warm person. "Yeah I can agree to that, but when it comes to holidays I will not talk to Bella and her leech child."

"Done deal." Sky said. "So, how do you think my dad is gonna propose to your mom?"

"Uh, I dunno." Leah shrugged. "He'll figure it out."

Sky pulled away from her stepsister and smiled. "I got an idea." She ran to the kitchen and said, "Daddy, I got an idea on how you can propose to mom, I mean aunt Sue." Charlie nodded while the others moved towards her. "Ok, here's what you can do…"

•

_April 21, 2009_

It was four days later and after much planning it was time for the plan to come fruition.

Charlie had called the most famous _Bella Italian_ restaurant in Forks, he had Emily and Leah makeup Sue as a surprise for the both of them.

He had been sitting at the restaurant for a good thirty minutes until he got a text from Sam saying that Sue was on her way. She was being chauffeured by Quil while Torin was being babysat by Jacob and Melissa.

Once she arrived Charlie stood tall in his best dressed causal suit and blushed when he saw Sue walk in.

_Beautiful. _He thought. He gulped and got an eyeful of her.

Sue was wearing a turquoise floral cocktail dress that had lace that squared at the neckline and it was knee length, her hair was up in an elegant hairdo, small disco ball earrings, six-inch sliver high heels, and an amethyst chunky bracelet. Her makeup was natural aside from the mauve lip stick and mascara that coated her eyes.

Sue blushed and pulled Charlie into a warm embrace and lightly pecked him on the lips. "Hello handsome," She greeted.

Charlie blushed and cleared his throat. "Hello." He said. He pulled her chair out like a gentleman.

She sat down and looked around the restaurant. "I haven't been here since my first date with Harry." Sue said.

Charlie chuckled as he sat across from her. "Same, but with Renee, not Harry." He sighed while Sue giggled.

They sat in a couple of minutes of silence until a waitress came and broke the awkwardness of it all.

Sue order water with chicken alfredo while Charlie ordered Bud Light and meaty marinera and their deserts were carrot cakes for two.

After they had eaten their food, they decided to stay and talk, so that way Charlie can finally pop the question. "So, I think we should make a toast," Charlie said. Charlie lifted his glass while Sue fallow in suit. "We have been together for two years, made a beautiful child together and have just as beautiful family."

"Cheers to that." She said.

"But there is something else." Charlie said. He set his drink down before taking a quick drink to clam his nerves.

"Charlie, you ok?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, just…" He looked into her eyes and gripped her hands. "Sue Clearwater, I love you with all my heart. We have two beautiful years together and you make me happy. You make Sky happy and I think that is the most beautiful thing in the world. I love you in my own ways, I love how you smile, you know your fish and how good of a mother you are to not only my little Chickadee but to your own kids."

Sue brushed away her tears and chuckled when he kissed her knuckles.

"I know I can't replace Harry, but I know I can be the love that feels that empty hole in your chest that he left behind." Charlie let out a breath and handed her a note. "Sky had this idea, but I'm hoping you check the right answer." He laid a pen by her side and gave her a small smile.

Sue opened the note that said, _"Would you be my wife? Check yes or no." _She gasped and looked at him. "Oh, Charlie." She muttered. She took the pen, folded the note back up and handed it back to him.

Charlie opened the note and smiled when he saw her answer.

Sue nodded and brushed her happy tears away. "Yes, Charlie, I will marry you."

He smiled, he got the ring out and placed it on her left ring finger. It was a simple ring, well move vintage then anything. "Um, I was my great grandmothers from world war two. I never gave it to Renee because she wasn't the one, you're my one Sue and I'm happy I'm putting it on your finger."

Sue chuckled and pulled Charlie across the table to pull him into a deep kiss. When they pulled back, she kissed his nose and whispered, "I love you," She said.

Charlie smiled and brushed a stray tear. "I love you too."

Once they paid the cheque and said goodbye to the other restaurateurs, they were on their way back to La Push.

Sue looked down at her ring and smiled. She was happy that Charlie finally asked her, she wasn't in any hurry, but she was hoping that he asked and that maybe one day they would get married either on the beach or at the court house, she wasn't picky at all.

Sue and Charlie were getting older and they didn't want something grand and huge, so something simple and small was more up their speed.

When they finally arrived home, they saw that all the lights were off in the house except for Sky's room, her lights were still on.

Charlie looked to his fiancé, oh he wasn't going to get use to that, and asked, "You ready for this?"

Sue looked to Charlie and nodded. "Let's go." She lightly kissed his cheeks and got out of the cruiser.

As they walked up the steps to their humble abode, they saw that Embry and Quil had passed out on their couch while the TV was still on. Charlie shook his head and patted their shoulders which jerked them awake.

"Y'all need to get home, boys." Charlie said. They groaned and said their goodbyes to the couple. Charlie sighed and shook his head. "Let's get out of these monkeys' suits and call it a night."

They walked up the stairs and walked by Seth's room who was clearly sawing logs, Leah's room was empty since she moved in with Aidan and finally Sky who was watching the Lizzie McGuire Movie.

Charlie knocked on the door and they walked into her room. Sky smiled at them and sat up tall.

"Well?" She asked. Sue showed the youngest Swan her ring which had squeal like a squirrel. "Yes, I knew it! I knew that it would work!" She exclaimed. Sky pulled both her dad and Sue into her arms and rubbed their backs. "I'm happy for y'all." She pulled back and smiled at Sue. "I'm excited for you to be my mom."

Sue chuckled and kissed her head. "I am too, Chickadee." She muttered. Sky giggled and hugged them one last time before saying goodnight.

Once Sky hit the hay Charlie and Sue was about to call it too when he pulled her into a deep kiss and hugged her.

"I really do love you, Sue." He said.

"I love you too, Charlie." She lightly pecked his lips and rubbed his back. "C'mon, the kids are asleep, let's celebrate our engagement in our own way."

Charlie smirked and tickled Sue's side which had her smiling and moaning throughout the night.

Sue Clearwater-Swan, that had a nice ring to it.

* * *

Author's Notes: She said yes! Yay! I am so happy that they are getting married which will be the next update, so be on the look out for that. But, I hope y'all enjoyed it and I will see y'all a next time, bye, bye!


End file.
